La Magie de L'amour
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: Répond au défi de La Nouille!SLASH HPDM...M-preg: Draco et Harry étaient ensemble au collège mais l'un des deux est partit pour une raison inconnu. Un an après, celui qui est resté ce voit confié une mission, il retrouvera sur son chemin son ex-fiancé.
1. Revients vers moi

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi.

**Titre : **La magie de l'amour

**Genre :** slash, yaoi, lemon. (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Couple :** Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

**Résumé: **Bon bah cette fic répond au défi de La Nouille, je vous fait un cours résumé. Alors Draco et Harry sont sortit ensemble au collège est l'un des deux est partit, (je vous laisse découvrir qui c'est ; ) ...) ils sont tout les deux éffondrés. Celui qui est partit a eu le plaisir de donner naissance. Le père est son petit ami de collège, mais celui ci ne le sais pas. Il hésite à revenir de peur de le mettre en danger. Mais il va devoir revenir à cause d'un lien qui s'intensifiera à force du temps qui passe. Un est passé depuis le départ. Les études à Poudlard sont terminé et débute la vrai vie dans le monde des adultes pour nos petit sorcier. Il va s'en suivre quelque missions, des recherches sur le lien et plein d'autre péripétie. Et je prévient Voldemort est toujours en vie et voit son pouvoirs augmenter !

Voilà j'espère que cette fic vous plaira!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**La magie de l'amour**

**Chapitre 1: Revient vers moi. **

**POV Harry**

Vendredi 11 Mai 1998

Une seule question me vient à l'esprit. " Pourquoi?" cette question tourne dans ma tête telle une lituanie incéssante. Cela fait un an que tu es partit. " Pourquoi?" Pourquoi es-tu partit?" Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé? Je t'aimais ! Je t'aime toujours. Je t'aimerais toujours même si tu n'es pas là. Mais je t'en pris revient. Depuis que tu n'es plus là je ne suis que l'ombre de moi même. Je t'avais choisi. Toi. Celui qui as réussi à refaire battre mon coeur et réanimer la flamme dans mes yeux en m'aimant. Nous avions des projets. Tu t'en souvient? Nous avions décidé de nous installer à Londre après Poudlard. Tu me disais que tu m'aimais. Que tu voulais finir ta vie à mes côtés et que ensemble nous arriverions à tout surmonter. Je doutes de la vérité de tes mots depuis ton départ. Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu. Tu es partit dans la nature tel un animal sauvage qui fuit les atrocités de ce monde. Etait-ce ça que tu fuyait mon ange? Etait-ce toute cette guerre que tu fuyait? Ou bien était-ce autre chose? C'était moi? Je t'en pris mon ange, répond-moi. Je n'aime pas ton silence. Chaque nuit je rêve que je suis dans tes bras. Que nous sommes heureux. Que nous nous aimons. Mais à chaque fois c'est pareil. Le décors change. Je rentre dans ta chambre de préfet en chef pour te voir et tu n'est plus là. J'avais l'habitude de te retrouver chaque soir. Tu était assis devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Je ne savais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais dès que je te voyait, je me sentais appaisé. Mais ce soir là. Ce soir ou tout à changer. Tu n'était pas devant la cheminée. Le feu ne brûlait pas dans la cheminée ce soir là. Tu ne m'a pas embrassé. Tu n'étais même pas dans ta chambre ce soir là. Tu ne dormais pas non plus dans ton lit. Tu avais pris tes affaires ce soir là. Tu était partit. Sans me prévenir. Et ce soir là j'ai pleuré. Je me suis allongé sur ton lit. Et j'ai pleuré. Je me suis posé plein de questions ce soir là. M'aimais-tu chaque soir que je passais avec toi? Ou était-ce un jeu tous les soir? J'ai pleuré longtemps de soir là tu sais. Cette nuit là je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis. J'ai pensé à toi. J'espèrais que tu rentrerais de ce soir là. Que tu me dise que tu étais partit parler à Blaise, ton meilleur ami. Mais tu n'est pas revenu ce soir là. Tu n'es plus jamais revenu à chaque soir que je passais dans ta chambre à t'attendre. Et un soir j'ai recu une lettre de toi. Ce soir là j'ai espéré. Mais ce soir là j'ai encore pleuré. Je connais ta lettre pas coeur, mon ange. je l'ai relu plusieurs fois ce soir là.

_Mon ange, _

_Pardonne-moi. Je dois m'éloigner de toi. Je ne peux pas te donner la raison de mon départ, mais sache que je t'aime. J'aimerais tant pouvoir être à tes côtés, te serres dans mes bras, t'embrasser, t'aider dans ta tâche. Mais je serais un poid pour toi. Je ne pourais pas te protéger. Pas en restant près de toi. Le mieux que je puisse faire c'est de m'éloigner de toi mon ange. Je sais que c'est lâche. Mais mon choix est fait. Mais mon coeur est brisé. Je sais que tu veux me protéger, et c'est moi qui te protégera en partant. Si je reste ta propre sécurité sera mise de côté. Et mon ange, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Ne fait rien de stupide mon ange. _

_Tu dois te demander si je vais revenir? Je ne sais pas. Tant que tout ne sera pas finit je ne pense pas revenir. C'est pour notre sécurité, mais aussi la tienne. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais. Mais sache que je ne suis pas seule. J'ai une personne de confiance avec moi, qui m'aidera. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon ange. Nous voyagerons beaucoup je pense. Nous changeront souvent de lieu pour ne pas être repérer. Mais sache que où je vais je ne cesserais jamais de pensé à toi et de t'aimer. Je ne me suis pas joué de toi. Je t'aime depuis très longtemps mon ange. Je savais que tu m'étais destiné depuis longtemps. Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Tu es mon ange, mon âme-soeur, mon compagnon pour la vie et la mort. Je t'aime plus que tout. Et jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Mon amour augmentera pour toi à chaque fois que je penserais à toi. Notre liens ne fonctionnera pas avec la distance mon ange. J'espère que tu comprendra plus tard pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je souhaite de tout mon coeur te revoir en vie. J'espère que tu continuera à m'aimer autant que je t'aime. Je ne te recontacterais plus après cette lettre, on pourait nous retrouver. Je sais que tu es courageurx mon ange. Je sais que tu le supportera. Tu es un Gryffondor. Mais tu es surtout Harry, juste Harry. Le garçon fluet et timide que j'ai rencontré avant notre première année. Le garçon qui a su surmonter bien des épreuves dans cette courte vie. Mais aussi un homme dont la puisance n'est égale à sa bonté, à sa justesse, sa fidélité envers ses amis. Tu es un homme extraordinaire. Tu es l'homme qui mérite le plus d'être heureux sur cette Terre. Un homme qui fait confiance au personne qu'il faut. Tu es l'homme que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours. _

_Aurevoir mon ange, _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Je t'aime,_

_D.L.M.P _

Cette lettre fait partit de moi, tout comme Draco fait partit de moi. Elle ne m'a jamais quitté. Je l'ai toujours sur moi, c'est comme si c'était une partit de lui. Elle est toujours près de mon coeur, je l'ai solidifié pour qu'elle ne s'abîme pas. Elle porte la magie de mon amour pour toi. Je me dit qu'un jour tu reviendra. Oui un jour. Quand tout sera finit. Alors j'essaie de m'entraîner pour être près. Pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort et te revoir.

Mais à chaque fois que je relis ta lettre, je me demande qui est la troisième personne que tu veux protéger, et celle que tu as choisi pour t'accompagner. Blaise est toujours à Poudlard. Personne d'autre n'est partit. mais j'ai une idée sur la personne. Je sais qu'elle ne travaille pas pour Voldemort. Je sais que tu l'aime aussi. C'est un peu normal. mais je sais que tu ne l'aimera pas comme tu m'aime. Ce n'est pas le même amour. J'espère qu'elle pourra t'aider. J'ai sourit quand j'ai vu les initiales de ta signature. D.L.M.P. Tu as voulu prendre mon nom de famille mon ange? Tu m'aime dont? Bien sûr que tu m'aime. Je le sentais en ta présence. Notre lien était si fort. Je pouvais ressentir chaque émotions se dégageant de toi mon ange. Etait-ce pareil pour toi mon ange blond? Pourquoi le lien ne fonctionne pas? J'aimeais tellement savoir ce que tu pense my Angel. Je t'aime tant. Je souffre de ton départ depuis un an déjà. Je me suis renfermé sur moi même depuis. Je ne parlais déjà pas beaucoup avant, masi c'ets pire à présent. Je sais ce que tu dirais si tu était là. Que je devrais dire ce que je ressent. Mais je ne veux pas leur parler. Je ne veux pas leur parler à eux. C'est à toi que je veux parler. C'est toi que je veux sentir près de moi et personne d'autre.

Ron et Hermione savent bien que je vais mal. Très mal. Mais ils savent que je ne veux pas en parler. Ils me connaissent maintenant. Après sept ans c'est normal. Je savais la réaction qu'ils allaient avoir en apprenant notre relation. Je te l'avais prédit. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Je me rappel de ce jour.

J'avais préféré que tu ne vienne pas avec moi. Je savais qu'ils allaient avoir une réaction forte. Et j'avais raison. Dès que je leur ai dit que nous établissions une relation et que nous couchions ensemble, j'ai vu divers sentiments passé sur leurs visages. C'est passé par du dégout, à de l'incompréhension, à la surprise. Heureusement que je ne leur ai pas dit que je t'aimais dès le début. Il fallait qu'ils s'habitue à l'idée que tout les deux nous n'étions plus ennemis, et que nous passions nos nuits ensemble. Hermione a su se tempéré, elle est réfléchit. Elle a essayé de comprendre pourquoi c'était avec toi que je passais mes nuits. Elle a toujours su être calme. Enfin quelque fois non. D'ailleurs tu dois te rappeler de la troisième année. Tu m'as avoué qu'elle avait un sacré crochet du droit. Ca lui ferait plaisir de te l'entendre dire je suis sûr. Hermione est une femme exceptionnelle. Ron a trouvé la perle rare. Mais moi j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux. J'ai trouvé le plus merveilleux des anges et je l'aime plus que tout. Hermione a su comprendre, mais Ron... Je crois que c'est lui qui a été le plus ... surpris? Non ce n'est pas le bon mot. Il était hors de lui. Il a hurlé que je ne devais pas t'approcher. Que tu avais dû me lancer un Impero et que tu allais me conduire à Voldemort. Moi je savais que c'était faux. Mais Ron ne croyais pas que nous puissions nous entendre et couché ensemble après six ans de haine commune.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui expliquer que nous étions destiné et que je t'aimais, qu'il était déjà partit te trouver dans ta chambre. Hermione et moi avions couru pour le rattraper. Mais dès que nous sommes arrivé, tu étais déjà au sol, le nez en sang. Ron allait te redonner un coup mais je me suis interposé. J'ai fait un bouclier avec mon corps et ma magie pour te protéger du sort qu'il voulait te lancer. Ron était médusé. Hermione avait déjà comprit que je fairais tout pour que personne ne te touche. Ron hurlait, il disait que tu allais me trahir, que tu ne faisais que joué avec moi, que tu allais m'empoissoner, que tu allais me conduire à Voldemort en me faisant prisonnier pendant que je dormais. Je le comprennait bien sûr. Vous vous détestiez. Vous étiez encore ennemis. Et j'avais conscience que peut être jamais vous ne pourriez être amis, ou au moins vous entendre et mettre vos différents de côtés. Ron m'a demandé pourquoi je tenais tant que ça à te protéger. Je t'ai regardé pour savoir si je devais tout leur dire. J'ai lu dans tes yeux tant d'amour et tu me disait grâce au lien que nous avions établis après notre première nuit que tu était d'accord, et je leur ai tout avouer.

Je leur ai avouer que je t'aimais et que je fairais tout pour te protéger. Ron a failli faire une syncope je crois. Il a recommencer à hurler en t'accusant de me corrompre, de m'utiliser, de me manipuler, d'avoir utiliser un filtre d'amaur sur moi, ou l'Impéro. Hermione qui avait écouter et qui semblait comprendre et ne pas m'en vouloir a craqué en voyant Ron t'accuser pour rien. Elle lui a donnée une giffle monumentale. Ca a fait de l'effet c'est sûr. Ron a chanceler. Il a regardé Mione avec un air surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait d'accord pour notre relation et que nous puissions nous aimez. Elle l'a engueulé après la claque. Ron se rappetissait sous ses paroles. Une Hermione en colère fait extrêment peur. Je crois qu'elle lui rappelle sa mère, Molly Weasley. Elle s'est excusé au près de nous, et surtout de toi. Je me souviendrais toujours de ses paroles.

-" Draco Malfoy je vous charge de vous occuper de Harry Potter et de l'aimer comme il se doit, ou vous saurez ce que avoir une fille de moldu en colère au trousse veut dire."

Elle me fait sourire cette phrase quand j'y repense. J'adore Hermione. Elle a d'abord pensé à notre amitié plutôt qu'à ses préjugés. Je crois qu'elle a eu une longue discution avec Ron après être sortit de ta chambre. Puisque trois jours après il est venu nous voir dans ta chambre. Nous étions tout les deux allongés dans le canapé devant la cheminée. On était enlacé quand il a toqué à la porte. Tu as ouvert. Ron était là. Il était seul. Hermione avait dû l'envoyer pour se faire pardonner. Elle avait dû le punir en ne venant pas avec lui pour éviter de l'aider et qu'il le fasse tout seul. Il a dit qu'il voulait nous parlez. Tu l'as fait entrer, il s'est assis dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé. Tu t'es remis à mes côtés et tu m'as repris dans tes bras. Tes bras si confortable et rassurant. Ron a louché en nous voyant mais il s'est vite repris. Je me rappelle encore.

_**Flash back :**_

_J'avait la tête posé sur le torse de Draco. Ron assis dans la fauteuil à côtés d'eux se tordait les mains nerveusement. _

_-"Harry, Malfoy ... "Ron commença_

_-" Draco" le coupais-je_

_Ron fit la grimace mais reprit la parole._

_-" Bon. Harry, Mal- Dra ... co, je ... je suis venu pour ... m'excuser. ... Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Et ... je m'en excuse. Tu as le droit de aimer qui tu veux Harry. Tu est mon meilleur ami et si ton bonheur doit être avec Draco Malfoy ... alors soit, ce sera avec lui. ... Même si j'ai dû mal à l'avouer ... vous aller bien ensemble. Je vous ai observé depuis. ... et j'ai vu vos regards ... ce sont les mêmes que j'ai quand je regarde Hermione ... Ca se voit que vous vous aimez quand on regarde de très près. ... Je n'ai pas compris au début. ... J'était sous le choc. ... Mais vous pouvez compter sur Hermione Granger pour vous remettre les idées en place ... Et j'ai comprit. ... Grâce à elle. ... Elle m'a demandé de vous observer pendant ces trois jours. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ... c'était possible que vous puissiez être ensemble après toutes ces années. Alors ... je suis venu pour m'excuser. J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour tout ce que je vous ai dit. ... Je suis désolé Draco si je t'ai traité de sal Mangemort. ... Si Harry est avec toi c'est que ce n'est pas vrai. Je m'excuse. "_

_Après ça il a baissé la tête en attendant notre réponse. Nous nous sommes regarder. Au début je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui pardonner, mais après ça je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester fâché après lui longtemps. Je t'ai demandé grâce au lien ce que tu en pensais. Tu m'as dit que tu lui padronnais seulement si lui promettais de ne plus t'appeler fils de Mangemort. Toi celà faisait longtemps que tu avais mit au placard les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Belettes, mais seulement lorsque nous étions tout les deux. En dehors c'était la même chose. Et on en souffrrait. Je me suis redresser et j'ai relever la tête de Ron pour qu'il voit à quel point je pouvais lui en vouloir. _

_-" Ron, moi je t'excuse, mais si au début je ne le voulait pas. Tu as été blessant par tes paroles. Je t'en veux. Tu aurais dû attendre les explictions. Mais tu es partit au quart de tours. J'espère que tu ne traiteras plus Draco de la sorte, et que tu mettras tes différents de côtés. Dray l'a déjà fait de son côtés. Et ce depuis longtemps. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse comme avant en dehors de nos rencontre tout les deux. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache que nous étions ensemble. Tu dois te douter pourquoi. Je t'excuse, mais Draco t'excusera seulement si tu laisse les insultes tel que "sal Mangemort", "la Fouine" et j'en passe au placard. Vous pourrez faire ça en public, mais vous vous excuserez dès que vous vous verrez. Je veux que tu fasse ça pour moi, pour Draco, pour Hermione et pour notre amitié. je serais capable de la briser si tu faisait volontairement du mal à Draco c'est bien clair?" _

_Ron nous fxait tour à tour. On dirait qu'il ne pensait pas que tu pouvais mettre tes préjugés au placard rien que pour moi. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'il a vraiment comprit ce qui nous liais toi et moi._

_**Fin flash back:**_

Ron a accepté bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas que notre amitié soit rompu pour si peu. Dans les jours qui suivirent ce fut dur pour lui. Il ne devait pas t'insulter ou dire quelque chose de mal contre toi ou contre nous. Hermione lui a fait pas mal de remontrance. Je l'ai remercié pour ça d'ailleurs. Elle m'a dit que c'était normal et qu'elle comprennait notre couple. Elle m'a révélé qu'elle nous trouvais très bien ensemble. Et que notre haine commune devais cacher quelque chose des années auparavant. Je l'ai remercié encore une fois. Les mois ont passés. Toi et Ron aviez réussie à vous entendre. Vous vous êtes découvert plusieurs points communs. L'envie de manger et l'envie de protéger celui ou celle que vous aimiez. Vous vous amusiez même qaudn vous vous insultiez dans les couloirs. Je crois que c'était devenu un jeu pour vous deux. Et à chaque fois que nous étions seul vous vous excusiez. Je vous ai surpris plusieurs fois à parler ensemble dans les couloirs. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parliez mais j'étais heureux de vous voir si proche. Je rigolait même dessus en vous accusant de nous trompé moi et Hermione dans notre dos en étant souvent ensemble. Nous étions dans la salle sur demande et il c'est engagé une bataille d'oreiller. A la fin nous étions tout les quatre fatigué. Ron et Hermione étaient tendrement enlacé dans un fauteuil et Draco et moi dans la canapé. Tout allais bien jusqu'à maintenant. Puis un jour tout à changer. Tu devais retourner voir ta mère pendant les vacances de Mars. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, mais tu n'étais plus le même. Tu ne voulais plus faire l'amour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais comprits. J'en ai parlé à Ron et Hermione. Tu ne leur avait pas parler. Et tu évitais d'en parler quand je te demandais ce que tu avais. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir ce que tu avais. Au mois de Mai tu es partit. Tu as prit toutes tes affaires.

Ron et Hermione m'ont consolé mais rien à faire. J'était inconsolable. Ron a piqué une crise. Je crois que la confiance qu'il avait mise en toi c'est envolé quand tu es partit. Il t'accusait de n'être qu'un traître, de nous avoir mentit, de m'avoir mentit, et de t'être joué de moi. Au début je pensait que c'était vrai mais je doutais. Et j'ai vraiment su que c'était faux quand j'ai reçu ta lettre. Et maintenant ça fait un an jour pour jour que tu es partit. Notre septième année c'est terminée avec un peu de regret de devoir partir. Mais moi je ne m'en souciait pas. Tu n'étais plus là alors rien ne comptait.

Je me suis inscrit à l'Académie des Aurors avec Ron. Hermione veut être Médicomage. Elle réussira c'est sûr, elle est très bien partit. Ron m'aide à tenir le coup. Quelque fois je perd le contrôle. Je revois ton visage sur chaque homme blond que je croise. Parfois j'ai peur de te croiser sur mon chemin et de voir que tu porte la Marque des Ténèbres. Si ça arriverait je m'éffondrais. Personne ne pourrais me retenir. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait. En fait, non je ne pourais pas te tuer. Je t'aime trop. Je ne pourais jamais tuer celui que j'aime plus que ma propre vie. Mais j'espère que tu n'ai pas des leurs. Je te fais confiance. Tu ne peux pas être mangemort. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu tout les deux. C'est impossible.

Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je le voyait dans tes yeux, dans ta façon de me toucher. Dans la façon de m'embrasser. De me parler. Dès que tes yeux se posaient sur moi, ils s'illuminaient. Je sais que tu m'aimais parce que j'étais comme toi. Dès que je te touchais c'était comme si je touchait à du cristal. Dès que je t'embrassais c'était comme si tu n'étais que de l'air et que tu allais t'envoler. Dès que je te regardais, c'est comme si tu étais de l'or, le plus bel or que je n'ai jamais vu et le plus pur. Je te regardais avec tendresse, désir, vénération, et amour. Surtout de l'amour.

Je t'aime tant que je serais capable de donner ma vie pour toi. Mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Tu es partit. Et tu m'as brisé le coeur. Et même si je sais que c'est faux, j'ai peur que tu te soit joué de moi depuis le début. Mais je veux des réponses. Revient je t'en supplis mon amour. Revient vers moi mon ange. Je ne suis plus qu'une partie de moi même. Il faut que je sois à tes côtés pour être complet. Toi seul me complète. Je n'ai pas regardé d'autre homme à part toi mon amour, mon ange, mon autre. Je t'aime plus que tout alors je t'en supplis ... revients vers moi, revients dans mes bras.

* * *

Voilà voici une nouvelle fic. Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce début? une tite reviews pour vert emeraude 


	2. La vérité de ma mère

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi.

**Titre : **La magie de l'amour

**Genre :** slash, yaoi, lemon. (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Couple :** Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

**Résumé: **Bon bah cette fic répond au défi de La Nouille, je vous fait un cours résumé. Alors Draco et Harry sont sortit ensemble au collège est l'un des deux est partit, (je vous laisse découvrir qui c'est ; ) ...) ils sont tout les deux éffondrés. Celui qui est partit a eu le plaisir de donner naissance. Le père est son petit ami de collège, mais celui ci ne le sais pas. Il hésite à revenir de peur de le mettre en danger. Mais il va devoir revenir à cause d'un lien qui s'intensifiera à force du temps qui passe. Un est passé depuis le départ. Les études à Poudlard sont terminé et débute la vrai vie dans le monde des adultes pour nos petit sorcier. Il va s'en suivre quelque missions, des recherches sur le lien et plein d'autre péripétie. Et je prévient Voldemort est toujours en vie et voit son pouvoirs augmenter !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**lyly:** merci beaucoup! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**tete de noeud:** mdr merci, désolé pour les phautes, masi j'ai pris un correcteur et il beug à chaque fois que je l'utilise et ça me démoralise donc je suis tout oui si tu connais un bon correcteur car l'orthographe et moi ça fait deux. lol Donc merci bcp. Quand au départ de draco j'espère que tu connais tes multiplications car je crois qu'il va falloir multiplier le nombre de polichinel par ... j'te laille le découvrir. Pour qui est l'autre parent également. Surprise surprise! Ron ne sera pas présent dans ce chapitre mais un petit blondinet à la place et quelques surprises et révélation. Bye!

**onarluca:** merci bcp! c'est avec plaisir que je met la suite!

**Dawn-law:** meci bcp, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et je suis heureuse de t'acceuillir! lol Si tu veux voir Draco tu vas être servit! Quand au sexe du bébé tu vas avoir quelques surprise! mdr. En tout cas merci bcp et bonne lecture et A +

**Goldhedwige:** merci bcp et voici la suite! lol suspens un peut éclairci ici! A+

**La Nouille:** mdr! je suis contente que tu aime ce que je fait de ton défi! et je suis contente de l'avoir choisi car je voulais déjà faire une fic de ce genre mais les idées se chamboulait. Moi aussi j'adore quand il dit "my angel" j'aime bien aussi les surnoms anglais, oui j'ai remarqué que tu adorais faire ça! ; ) mdr! en tout cas voici la suite! kiss

**Lapieuvredudesert:** mdr oui Draco revient hein! tout le monde veut qu'il revienne! mdr et bah je dirais rien euh! T'inquiète pas ce sera un happy end je pense. Enfin ... mdr voici la suite en tout cas je vais réfléchir si c'est un happy end ou pas! mdr A+

**WendyMalfoy:** merci bcp bcp! voici la suite! A+

**ange de un cisme:** lol désolé de te faire verser une larme! j'ai aps fait exprès, je pensais pas que ça ferais pleurer quelqu'un. Ptdr! si tu as des idées de génies alors t'en mieux mdr! Draco ne reviendra pas tout de suite! se serais aps marrant franchement! mdr Le lien? Tu découvrira ça dans ce chapitre! En mars? hum ici également. En tout cas nous avons une gagnant sur la personne qui es partit avec. Pour consoler notre héro c'est aps dans ce chapitre mais dans les troisième! lol tu avs avoir quelque surprise ! mdr bonne lecture en tout cas! A+

**tout simple:** merci bcp la suite? la voilà! kiss

**satya:** mdr! oui j'ai dit tite reviews! mais faut pas le prendre au mot hein? mdr je déconne! lol la suite que voici!

**rémissia: **franchement je te remerci du fond du coeur! ta review ma beaucoup touchée. Je sais que ça touche dans la sensiblerie mais c'était pour montrer les états d'âme de notre Harry tout tristounet. Si j'ai comprids ta review tu as pleuré? Ou tu parle des autres lecteurs? Mais en tout cas je te remercie et j'espère que ma fic te plaira jusqu'au bout. je te rassure ce sera un happy end. Disney? je sais pas, masi tu vas voir c'est bien partit. lol Voici la suite qui est un peu moins dans la sensiblerie je pense? Tu en dit quoi toi? Enfin lit pour le savoir. lol Bonne lecture

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Moi j'aime moins que le premier. J'ai eu du mal pour le récit de ... enfin le long récit qui va suivre. J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même et je m'excuse pour le phautes mais j'ai fait tout pour avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**La magie de l'amour**

**Chapitre 2: La vérité de ma mère. **

Une petite lumière s'alluma dans la petite maison de bretagne. La maison n'était pas grande. Elle était composé d'un petit salon, un coin pour faire la cuisine. Les meubles paraissaient très vieux et ronger par les mittes. Au fond du salon, une petite porte entrouverte laissai entendre des bruits de pleure de nourrisson. Le jeune homme couché dans le lit se leva. Les rayons de la lune éclaira les cheveux blond aux reflets argenté du jeune homme. Celui-ci était grand, élancé et sur son visage on pouvait voir quelque chose d'aristocratique.

Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce où un berceau entouré de tissu bleu ciel était disposé. Le blond se pencha sur le berceau et prit le léger fardeau qui se trémoussais dans sa couche et dont les pleures s'étaient arrêtés en sentant le jeune homme approché. Le jeune nourisson prit le doigt du blond qui lui fit un sourire attendrit devant ce spectacle. Il fit apparaître un biberon de lait d'un geste désinvolte de la main et le porta à la petite bouche de l'enfant qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Le bébé le fixa de ses deux petits gris brillant dans la nuit. Celui-ci tenant toujours le doigt du jeune homme et tirant sur la tétine du biberon attendrit encore plus son jeune père devant la vision angélique et innocente de son fils.

Le jeune père s'approcha d'une chaise à bascule et s'y assit attendant que son fils finissent de boire son lait. Il observa son fils. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blond que lui, qui avaient déjà pas mal poussé depuis la naissance. Il possédait également les mêmes yeux que lui, ou l'on pouvait voir du bleu et du gris se confondant. Son fils était son portrait craché ! Et peut être qu'il ne le connaîtra jamais

Il fut sortit de ses pensés par d'autre pleure provenant du second berceau à l'opposition du premier. Cependant il ne se leva pas. Il savait qu'elle allais venir. Elle venait toujours. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait depuis la naissance. Elle avait décidé de le suivre et de l'aider dans son rôle de père. Elle connaissait assez bien les effet d'une grossesse mâle chez les sorciers. Et avait assez de connaîssance nécessaire. Elle s'était toujours inquiété pour lui, mais beaucoup plus depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était enceinte pas de un, mais de deux enfants. Ses enfants, leurs enfants à tout les deux.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre dans le couloir, puis des pas lui prouvèrent qu'elle arrivait. Une personne entra dans la petite chambre. Elle possédait de long cheveux blond cascadant jusqu'en bas de ses riens. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu nuit hypnotisant qui brillèrent dès qu'elle vit le tableau que représentait le jeune père et son fils. ( oui ça doit être un très beau tableau ! ... désolé pas pu m'en empêcher )

Il aimait cette femme ! Cette femme si belle qui paraissait avoir tant souffrir. Ses yeux montrait une infime tendresse quand elle regardait le jeune homme et les deux nourrissons, mais on pouvait y lire une profonde tristesse également qui prouvait qu'elle gardait en elle un profond secret. Il devait tant à cette femme. Elle avait été la première et la seule à connaître son état. Il l'avait poussez à lui dire la vérité mais il n'avait pas pu. Il avait dû partir et cela avait été une véritable déchirure, mais c'était nécessaire pour lui, les enfants et lui même. Sa protection était le plus important. Il savait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision, même si cela faisait mal d'être séparer de lui depuis ce temps. Un an. Un an qu'il était partit. Au début il ne voulait pas laissé de mot, mais la douleur de son amour avait été ressentit de là où il était. Et il avait craqué. Il lui avait écrit cette lettre dont il se souvenait dans les moindre détails. Il espérait que son amour ne lui en veuille pas.

Depuis qu'il était partit, il le réclamait de tout son être. Sa partie Veela le réclamais à ses côtés et il faisait tout pour résisté. Mais avec le temps s'était de plus en plus difficile. Un Veela ne devait pas être séparer aussi longtemps de son âme soeur de peur de devenir fou. Mais lui était en partie Veela. Il pouvait résister pour l'instant, mais savait qu'un jour il lui serait impossible de ne pas craquer et de transplaner vers son amour. Il rêvait de le retrouver et de lui montrer ce que leur amour avait pu concevoir. Leur deux anges. Ses deux êtres qui étaient né de leur union dans un monde dévasté par la guerre contre les Ténèbres. Il avait voulu les protéger, mais aussi protéger son amour. S'il restait, il serait encore plus en danger et aurait été une faiblesse pour lui.

Il savait que ses amis l'aurait protéger de tout, mais il ne voulait risquer de les mettre en danger. Il avait apprit à les connaître, à les respecter et à les apprécier au plus grand plaisir de son compagnon.

Il vit la femme prendre le deuxième tas de couverture posée dans le berceau entouré de tissu rose pâle et se diriger vers lui où elle s'assit sur la seconde chaise à bascule. Elle fit apparaître un autre biberon de lait et le porte à la petite bouche quémandeuse de nourriture appartenant à ce petit être qu'elle tenait tendrement dans entre ses bras. Elle commença doucement à se basculer alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le jeune homme qui observait avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard le second nourrisson.

La femme soupira en se rappelant pourquoi son fils avait cet air si mélancolique. Narcissa Black Malfoy l'avait suivit en apprenant sa situation. Elle avait échappé à son époux pour pouvoir l'aider pour la première fois sa vie. Elle avait voulu le faire pour rattraper toutes ses fois où Lucius Malfoy lui avait empêcher d'approcher son propre enfant. Sa chair, son sang, son fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout et ce qui le lui rappelait.

" Draco, il va bien falloir que tu t'occupe de ta fille un jour où l'autre." murmura t-elle.

" Maman, je ... je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour." répondit Draco.

" Mais enfin Draco ! C'est ta fille ! Comment feras-tu si je ne suis pas là ? Tu l'as laissera mourir ? Tu devra bien la prendre dans tes bras."

" S'il te plait maman. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Elle me le rappelle trop. Je ressents son amour à chaque fois que je l'approche."

" Mon chéri, ce n'est parce que Lina lui ressemble que tu vas forcément faire quelque chose que tu as éviter de faire depuis tout ce temps. Tu es partit pour protéger tes enfants de ce monde. Même si tu as laissé celui que tu aimes derrière toi, il le fallait pour leur bien. Il comprendrait j'en suis sûr. J'aurais la même chose pour toi.

" Oui, mais toi tu n'aimais pas Lucius." dit il narquois.

" évite de prendre cet air là, je n'aime pas ça. Tu me le rappel trop." dit elle tristement.

" Désolé." murmura t-il. " Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au début j'ai cru que j'attendais un seul enfant. Et quand tu as sentit que j'était enceinte de jumeaux en Mars, ... je ... j'ai douter. J'ai penser que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir si je partais seul. Heureusement que tu est venu avec moi. Sinon, ... je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à vivre avec eux, en sachant qu'il était loin. ... J'aurais sans doute craqué et serais allé le retrouver. Même si c'était risqué. ...

... Quand ... quand j'ai tenu Lina pour la première fois j'ai failli craqué. Elle lui ressemble tellement ! C'est fou ! Les mêmes cheveux noir indomptable. Les mêmes yeux verts que je vois chaque nuits dans mes rêves. Le Veela en moi le réclame et je sens que je pourais bientôt craqué."

" Chéri, je sais que tu aimes Harry plus que tout. Et qu'il est toujours en toi. Mais c'était la seule solution. Vos enfants auraient été en danger. Et partir loin de lui et de toute cette Magie Noire a été la meilleure chose que tu puisse faire." murmura Narcissa.

" Mais il me hante ! " s'exclama Draco qui baissa le ton en voyant ses enfants remuer en sentant la tension chez leur père. "Je sais qu'il est toujours en vit, mais il est triste, horriblement triste. Notre lien a diminué depuis que je suis partit, je l'ai prévenu dans la lettre. ... Mais dès que Lina est très proche de moi, je ressents toute la peine que Harry peut ressentir, et ça fait mal, très mal. Mon coeur se serre à chaque fois, et mon envie de le retrouver devient beaucoup plus forte.

Je craints de faire une erreur et te laissant seul avec Lina et Coelio pour lui. ... Je serais capable de le retrouver en très peu de temps rien que par mon amour. je sais où il habite, j'ai parfois des visions de lui quand je dort. Je ne peux pas les empêcher. C'est impossible.

Mon départ a été une déchire autant pour lui, que pour moi. ... Il ... il a pleuré durant sept jours sans s'arrêter. La distance ne me permettait pas de lui envoyé tout le réconfort que je voulait lui transmettre. ... Avant je le faisait quand il allait mal, pour le consoler. Et mon coeur c'est serré quand j'ai compris que peut être je ne pourrais plus jamais retrouver la proximité que j'avais avec lui.

Je suis fou amoureux de lui ! Et encore un peu plus chaque jour qui passe et que Lina grandit. ... C'est comme si il m'envoyait son amour grâce à elle. ... Mais c'est fou! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça avant."

Sa mère le fixa un long moment. Elle semblait l'étudier et réfléchir. Elle fit disparaître les biberons et calla un peu mieux Lina dans ses bras. Le père faisant pareil avec son fils.

" C'est possible Draco." dit elle doucement." Je ne l'ai jamais ressentit puisque Lucius ne n'aimais pas et moi non plus. Mais je sais que chez certains couples, et surtout chez les couples Veela. Si l'amour est très fort, le lien peut être ressentit à des kilomètres à la ronde entre eux. Mais s'il est extrêmement puissant, il se peut que les parents ressentent l'amour de l'autre grâce à leur enfant. ... Ici c'est Lina qui te transmet l'amour de Harry. C'est l'une des particularité d'un Veela et de sa compagne où de son compagnon."

" Je ... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. ... A-Alors notre amour est si grand que les enfants les ressentent et nous le retransmettent. Mais .. pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil avec Coelion? Je ne ressents pas l'amour de Harry quand il est là."

" Je pense que le lien se fait en fonction des enfants. Si tu ressents l'amour de Harry quand tu tients Lina dans tes bras, je suppose que Harry ressentirais ton amour si il tenait Coelio, ... un jour. "

" Peut- être ..." murmura t-il. "Mais je sais ce que tu veux. Et non, je ne retournerais pas là-bas. Si Harry découvre que nous avons des enfants, il s'inquiétera tout le temps pour notre protection et il se mettra en danger. ... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. ... J'ai sûrement dû le décevoir par mon départ. Et ... il ne voudra peut être plus de moi." murmura t-il vers la fin.

" Draco ! Je t'interdit de dire de telles sôtises tu entends. Bien sûr qu'il voudra encore de toi. Il t'aime ! Ces deux anges en sont la preuves. S'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments au moins minimes pour toi, le lien ne se serais pas créer.

Il t'aime à la folie je le sais. Les Veelas peuvent avoir des enfants seulement si l'amour des deux est extrêmement fort. ... C'est ce qui est arrivé. Le fruit de votre amour a conçu Lina et Coelio et le lien leur a été transmis. Ce qui prouve que j'ai raison."

" Donc si tu as pu m'avoir c'est que vous vous aimiez toi et Lucius?" dit il en la fixant de ses yeux gris.

Narcissa soupira. Elle devait lui dire. Il cherchait des réponses et voulait la preuve que l'amour de Harry était réel. Elle ancra ses yeux bleu nuit dans ceux de son fils.

" Il y a beaucoup de chose dont tu ignore l'existence mon chéri. Et surtout certaine partit sur ce qui concerne l'avant ta naissance." dit elle avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

" Comment ça?" demanda t-il curieux.

Narcissa regarda son petit fils et vit qu'il était endormit. Elle regarda Lina qui était également plongé dans le pays des songes. Elle sourit puis se leva et déposa délicatement sa petite fille dans le berceau. Elle avait prit sa décision.

" Allons prendre un thé. Nous risquons de les réveiller à force de parler."

Draco acquiessa et alla déposer son fils dans son berceau. Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite cuisine.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient assit devant une tasse de thé à la menthe.

" Maman, que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure?" redemanda Draco.

Narcissa poussa un soupire avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

" Draco, tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé Lucius Malfoy. ... Mais je suis tombé amoureuse de son frère, Claudio Malfoy. Nous étions dans la même année au collège. Lucius avait deux classes de plus que nous. ... Mes gênes Veela l'avait choisi comme compagnon. Au début de notre septième année nous sommes sortis ensemble Claudio et moi. Tout allais bien au début. Même s'il était à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor, notre couple était accepté par la plus part. Il m'avait demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté bien sûr. ... Mais à la fin de l'année il a fallu qu'on se sépare. ... Moi je suis partit passé les vacances chez mon cousin Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry.

J'envoyais des lettres à Claudio chaques jours et il y répondait. Juillet et Août sont passé comme cela. Mais en Septembre elles étaient moins régulières. Ils ne répondaient presque par simple phrases où paragraphe. ... J'ai comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose. ... Mais ma mère m'avait interdit de sortir de la maison de ma tante. ...

Et au mois d'Octobre, il n'y a plus eu de lettre. J'étais extrêmement triste. Le Veela le réclamait et les lettres le calmait en attendant de le revoir, mais après ça je suis devenu très active, je bougeais tout le temps, j'avais des crises de nerfs. Ma tante de savais plus comment me calmer alors je suis retourné chez ma mère.

Un soir j'ai voulu allé le rejoindre, mais ma mère m'en a encore empêcher. Elle me disait que je ne devais pas aimer un traître. ... je n'ai aps comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais je suis resté à contre coeur.

Au bout d'une semaine j'ai craqué une fois de plus. J'en pouvais plus. ... Alors ... j'ai décidé d'y aller sans me faire voir. J'ai transplané jusqu'à sa chambre. Il y était, il dormais. Je l'ai réveillé. Et il a été très surpris quand il m'a vu. Mais surtout très en colère, je l'ai sentit grâce au lien. Il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire. ... Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas venir le voir, que j'étais en danger et surtout que je ne devais pas approché Lucius et son père Rodolphus.

Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi il me repoussait alors il m'a expliqué en sentant mon angoisse et la peur. ... Trois mois après avoir quitté Poudlard il a été conduit devant Voldemort tout comme son frère deux ans auparavant. Le Lord Noir voulait le faire entré dans ses rangs comme tout Malfoy avant lui. ... Mais il a refusé et a clamé haut et fort que jamais il ne serai Mangemort à la solde d'un serpent fou et complètement détraqué.

Voldemort était furieux, il lui a lancé plusieurs Doloris et autre sort de Magie Noir, mais il refusait toujours. Et Lucius qui était présent a révélé qu'il savait comment le faire changer d'avis. Que s'il était éloigné de moi et que j'épousais Lucius à sa place, Claudio changerait d'avis pour pouvoir être avec moi. Et ... et Voldemort a accepté.

Claudio a été enfermé dans une chambre isolée et protéger pour qu'il n'en sorte pas et ne puisse envoyé des messages. Chaque jour Voldemort passait le voir et lui envoyait des Doloris pour le faire changer d'avis. ET ... mon lien avait été coupé par les protections misent par Voldemort. Je ne sentais pas sa douleur...

Pendant cinq semaine il a été séquestré, avec que le strict minimum en nouriture et en eau. Il était très amaigri. ... Quand je suis revenu deux jours plus tard, il était vraiment en piteux état, mais il continuait à dire qu'il allait bien. ... Que ça allait passer... Moi je savais que rien allait s'arranger. Je savais que quoi qu'il choisissait nous serions tout les deux malheureux. S'il devenait Mangemort nous souffrions même si nous étions ensemble. Et s'il refusait ... il risquait de mourir et j'allais épouser Lucius. Il me faisait toujours partir en disant que Voldemort allait arriver pour voir si son avis était changer.

C'est plus tard que la situation a empirer..."

Les larmes coulaient depuis longtemps depuis le début de son récit. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler, Draco était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui tenaient la main pour l'encourager. Il attendit qu'elle se calme un peu avant de parler.

" Maman, tu devrai aller te coucher..."

" Non, il ... il faut que j'en parle. Ca me fait du bien d'en parler. ... Et tu dois savoir. "

" Très bien. Je t'écoute."

Elle essuya ses larmes et reprit son récit.

" La situation à empirer. Je suis retourner le voir à chaque fois que je pouvais. Un mois après ma première visite j'ai eu la surprise de voir Rodolphus et Lucius Malfoy dans le salon de ma mère. Celle-ci m'as apprit que Lucius désirais demander ma main à mon père...

J'ai été terrifié à ce moment là. ... Si on en arrivait là, c'est que Claudio refusait toujours. Mais je me demandais pour combien de temps il résisterai encore. j'ai bien comprit que je n'avais aps mon mot à dire dans cette histoire de mariage. Je me devais d'épouser un sang pur. Claudio en était un bien sûr, mais il trahissait sa famille en refusant de servir Voldemort. Alors c'est Lucius que je devais épouser. J'ai réussi à prévenir Claudio. Il a été blessé par ma décision, mais si je ne le faisait pas, il se fairait tuer. Lui bien sûr voulait me protéger le plus possible. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Depuis le début nous aurions dû fuir tout les deux.

J'ai donc épouser Lucius. Après notre nuit de noce, je suis allé retrouvé Claudio, ses blessures étaient pires qu'auparavant. Il m'a demandé si j'étais marié, et il a craqué après avoir eu ma réponse. Nous avons pleuré tout les deux. Il disait que j'amais nous ne pourrons être heureux ensemble, que tout était perdu. ... mais moi si je ne pouvais plus l'avoir près de moi, je voulais un dernier souvenir de lui. Je savais que je ne pouvais avoir un enfant qu'avec celui que j'aime. Les Veelas sont conçu comme celà. Seul les deux êtres aimé peuvent avoir un enfant. Les Veelas peuvent en principes avoir qu'un seul enfant. Mais pour toi et Harry ... votre amour a permis de concevoir deux enfants et non un seul. C'est la magie de votre amour qui a permis d'avoir Line et Coelio. Quand je vois ce que tu as été capable de faire je me dis que l'amour que nous nous portions Claudio et Coelio n'était pas assez fort. ... Et je m'en veux. ...

Mais je ne regrette pas cette nuit là. Nous nous sommes aimé, comme un aurevoir. Nous savions que s'en était un. Mais nous ne voulions pas nous l'avouer. .. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre et Lucius m'a rejoint et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Même si pour moi je la passais avec Claudio. ... J'ai essayé de passé le plus de temps avec Coelio, mais un mois après notre nuit, Lucius m'a apprit qu'il était mort. Il me l'a dit de sa façon froide, moqueuse et innintéréssante. ... Je savais qu'il détestait son frère, mais à ce point...

J'ai apprit deux mois plus tard que j'étais enceinte. De deux mois. Je savais qui était le père. Lucius était fier. Il allait avoir un descendant. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il ne venait pas de lui. Heureusement d'ailleur.

Pendant neuf mois, la vie au Manoir Malfoy a été très calme. j'ai fait quelques dépressions en rependant à Claudio. Puis tu es né. C'est une chance que Claudio et Lucius aient les mêmes traits physiques. Des cheveux incroyablement blond." elle mit ses doigt dans la chevelure de son fils et lui tint le menton en le regardant dans les yeux." de magnifiques yeux gris, brillant de gentillesse pour Claudio. mais de froideur pour Lucuis.

Et toi Draco, tu as les yeux de ton père. Tu as les yeux de Claudio. Tu es exactement comme lui. Traits pour traits. Lucius n'a jamais su la vérité, ta vie aurait été bien pire sinon. s'il avait su il aurait pu te mettre chez une autre famille sorcière où même moldu. Mais pire, il aurait pu te tuer pour avoir été le fils de son frère qu'il haïssait.

La suite tu la connaît. Tu as suivit une éducation digne d'un Malfoy comme le disait Lucius. Tu as appris à cacher tes émotions, à être froid et arrogant. Et pendant toutes ses années je te voyait devenir un modèle type de futur Mangemort. Lucius a rejeté l'idée que j'en soit une. Ce qui ne m'a pas déplu je te l'assure. Mon seul véritable amour est mort pour éviter de le devenir et pour me protéger, ce n'est pas pour le devenir à sa place.

A onze an tu est entré à Poudlard. Moi j'attendais que ton héritage Veela se révèle à ta majorité. Et à 17 ans tu l'as reçu. Et tu as su que Harry était ton compagnon et ton âme soeur. Et voilà ce que ça donne l'amour impossible entre deux personne amène deux autres personnes à s'aimer. Je ... Des fois je me dit que je ne regrette pas d'avoir prit cette décision. Elle a permit d'avoir un enfant fabuleux et t'as permise de rencontrer ton âme soeur et d'avoir Lina et Coelio. Preuve de votre amour mutuel. "

Elle se tût en laissant les sanglots s'entendre et les larme coulées sur ses joues de porcelaine. Draco avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

" Maman, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu es pu endurer tout ça durant toutes ces années; mais j'aurais fait la même chose pour Harry. J'aurais voulu le protéger de la torture jusqu'au bout, mais la vie c'est retourné contre toi. Même si tu as épousé Lucius, ils l'ont tuer tout de même. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour sa mort.

Je me dit que si je serais resté Lina et Coelio ne serait jamais venu au monde. c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré fuir. Si je serais resté Harry aurait été encore plus en danger. Et Voldemort se serais servit de nous pour l'attirer dans un piège comme pour son parrain. L'amour peut être une force comme une faiblesse selon les situations. Et dans ce cas nous aurions été une faiblesse pour lui. Je me dit chaque jour que j'ai fait le bon choix. Que mes enfants peuvent vivre, mais je m'ne veux. Je l'ai laissé là-bas. ... J'ai ... Il va pensé que je ne l'aime plus. Mais c'est faux ! Je l'aime à la folie... J'en perd la raison parfois... Peut être que jamais nos enfants ne connaîtrons leur deuxième père... La seule chose que je veux c'est que nos enfants soient en sécurité et être près de mon amour...

Depuis que je sais que je l'aime toute ma vision des choses à changer. J'ai renoncé à l'idée d'être Mangemort depuis longtemps déjà et tout les principes de mon pè... de Lucius. Je souhaite que la guerre se finisse bientôt. Et que Harry en sortira vainqueur. Surtout qu'il soit en vie. Je mourrais si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de le revoir à mes côtés. J'ai combattu le Veela pour m'enfuir, mais je sais qu'il va bientôt réapparaître. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir depuis. Mais je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir suivit maman. Merci."

Sa mère le prit tendrement dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le crâne de son fils. Le blond laissai tombé silencieusement et douloureusement les larmes salées le long de ses joues et observaient un point dehors que lui seul pouvait voir.

" Je dois te remercier aussi Draco. Grâce à toi j'ai pu être libéré de ce Manoir, cette ... prison ou je ne suis presque pas sortit. Et pour comment j'ai pu m'en sortir depuis tout ce temps c'est grâce au lien. Il est toujours présent malgré la mort de Claudio. C'est en toi que je sent l'amour de Claudio et qui me permet de vivre sans voir le Veela devenir fou de la perte de son compagnon. Je t'aime Draco, et mon amour permet aussi de vivre."

" Je t'aime aussi maman."

" J'espère que tu pourras rejoindre ton compagnon très bientôt et vous marié comme vous le prévoyez de le faire.

" Oh moi aussi ... je l'espère plus que tout."

" Nous devrions nous coucher. Il est très tard, où très tôt. Les enfants vont réclamer leur biberon dans quatre heures, dormont un peu.

" Bonne nuit maman" fit il en se levant et faisant nettoyer les deux tasses d'un geste de la main ce qui fit sourire sa mère.

"Je vois que tu t'améliore avec ta magie Veela, c'est bien nou ne serons pas repérer comme ça. Bonne nuit mon chéri." dit elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Draco fit un faible sourire dans la pénombre. Au début, sa mère l'avait appelé "mon ange" ce qui l'avait fait pleuré Draco. Seul Harry l'appelai comme cela. Elle avait comprit, et avait choisi un autre surnom.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et borda les nourissons et les observa. Il les aimais autant qu'il aimai Harry mais d'une toute autre façon. Harry était son compagnon, son âme soeur, son autre. Et eux étaient ses enfants. Preuve de son amour pour Harry. Quand il tenait Coelio dans ses bras, il se sentait apaisé, mais quand il tenait Lina il ressentait tout l'amour, la tristesse et le désespoir d'Harry. Sa mère avait peut être raison. Le lien se serais transmis à leurs enfants et ils pouvaient ressentir l'amour que chacun porte à l'autre grâce à l'enfant qui ressemble le plus à celui qu'il aime.

Draco se recoucha en se demandant ce que harry pouvait faire en Angleterre. Ici, ils étaient en Amérique, le jour commençait à se lever, mais en Angleterre le soleil était levé depuis longtemps Sur cette pensé il ferma les yeux en cherchant le plus de chaleur possible dans mes draps, et en se mettant en position foetale. Mais c'était toujours pareil. Il avait froid. Son ange n'était pas là pour lui tenir chaud, il n'était pas là pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui procurer de sa chaleur vitale. Il avait froid. Il était seul. Il était triste. Mais il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix pour leurs enfants.

Morphée l'accueillit au première lueurs de l'aube, ou le soleil commençait son ascension dans les Ténèbres pour faire place à la Lumière.

* * *

Voici le deuxième chapitre. On connait la situation de Dray maintenant. Le prochain chapitre sera avec notre Harry tristounet. J'en dit pas plus! lol Vous verrez bien la suite !

Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?

Aimez?

Pas Aimez?

A vous de me l'dire !

Vous n'avez jusqu'à cliqué sur "Go" pour mettre une review! Bye tout le monde


	3. Le réveil du fauve

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi.

**Titre : **La magie de l'amour

**Genre :** slash, yaoi, lemon. (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Couple :** Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

**Rating:**

**Résumé: **Bon bah cette fic répond au défi de La Nouille, je vous fait un cours résumé. Alors Draco et Harry sont sortit ensemble au collège est l'un des deux est partit, (je vous laisse découvrir qui c'est ; ) ...) ils sont tout les deux éffondrés. Celui qui est partit a eu le plaisir de donner naissance. Le père est son petit ami de collège, mais celui ci ne le sais pas. Il hésite à revenir de peur de le mettre en danger. Mais il va devoir revenir à cause d'un lien qui s'intensifiera à force du temps qui passe. Un est passé depuis le départ. Les études à Poudlard sont terminé et débute la vrai vie dans le monde des adultes pour nos petit sorcier. Il va s'en suivre quelque missions, des recherches sur le lien et plein d'autre péripétie. Et je prévient Voldemort est toujours en vie et voit son pouvoirs augmenter !

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**lyly:** je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise! j'espère que celel-ci te plaira également, désolé pour le retard, mais nous retrouvons notre ryry d'amour en exclusivité! lol pour le prénom de Lina, j'aimais bien alors j'ai choisi celui-ci. Bye et merci pour ta review

**blurp3** : Désolé pour ce retard! Oui c'est triste, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ;() Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et je te remercie pour ta review!

**tout simple:** merci pour ta review! je suis contente que ça te plaise. pour la rencontre Draco/Harry c'est pas maintenant. Peut être dans deux où trois chapitre. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Dawn-law:** lol, oui je pense que peux de personne s'y attendai pour des jumeaux, c'est aps très courant dans les slashs de Harry/Draco. J'ai voulu innové même si il y a des fics où il y en a. Pour la rencontre ce ne sera pas maintenant désolé, il va falloir attendre! lol Merci pour ta review

**La nouille: **mdr je suis contente que tu ai a-do-ré ce chapitre lol. Et oui c'ets triste, mais bon fauit bien! c'est pas une histoire joyeuse joyeuse pour l'instant, donc j'ai décidé de mettre un peu d'humour dans ce troisième chapitre. Pour ta proposition de correctrice, c'est avec plaisir, mais faudrais qu'on voye ça sur msn, et on se croise pas souvent, donc faudrais s'arranger, soit je t'envoie le chapitre par e-mail, soit on se voit directement sur msn? Pour l'élimination de tonton voldy, ce sera pas maintenant lol, ce serait trop facile! Mdr pour le nom du jumeaux, c'est Cleodio, masi Coelio, c'est un prénom dans une pièce de théâtre du nom Les Caprices de Marianne que j'ia lu pour le français, peut être que certaines personne connait. Elle est pas longue et très sympathique à lire! J'ai beaucoup aimé. Mais sinon je voulais un prénom original pour le fils de Draco et Harry; Coelio Malfoy-Potter ça fait bien non? Moi j'aimais bien et comme je voulais un prénom peu commun, ce qui l'est lol, bah j'ai choisi celui ci. En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonen lecture! Kisu!

**Tobby:** Kikou la miss! Je suis contente que tu aime! voici la suite avec ... beaucoup de retard, désolé, masi j'espère qu'elle te plaira! En plus il y a la présence de notre très cher Blaise Zabinni! ; p bisoux

**Lyna-Shy:** mdr ! moi aussi y a des périodes ou je trouve que des fics déprimantes! et en plus je l'ai li soit juste avant d'aller lme coucher ou juste avant d'aller en cours, c'est pas super! lol Mais merci bcp pour le compliment. mdr j'avais pas fait gaffe à la faute! oui oui j'aurais bien aimé que draco soit dans mon lit! mdr mais je le laisse à notre ryry national! je suis gentille! lol oui encore déprimant ce second chapitre, mais voilà un peu d'humour, enfin j'ai essayé! dis moi ce que tu en pense! stp. bye

**dmoniac Cat's:** merci bcp voici la suite, merci pour ta review!

**Hannange:** merci beaucoup, tu veux une happy end? Hum je crois que tu n'es pas la seule! lol bonen lecture!

**Lapieuvredudesert:** oui, maintenant on sais pourquoi il ets partit Dray, t'inquiète pas il va les voir ses bébés Harry, il le faut! lol bye!

**Dawn456:** merci beaucoup pour ta review! voici la suite bisoux!

Voici la suite de cette fic avec du retard et je m'en excuse! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! en tout cas Bonne lecture !

Oh un petit coup de pub! Je viens de poster mon nouvel OS** L'amour emportera l'amour au paradi** c'est un slash Harry-Draco et puis il y a aussi **Je te dédie** qui est un Harry-Draco dont la suite arrivera un peu plus tard que prévu, je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle se terminera! ce sera un happy end c'est certain, mais je ne sais pas comment faire évolué la fin, donc pour l'instant, il faudra attendre désolé. Et j'ai commencé un OS qui aura pour titre **Les cent et une nuit** qui sera également un Harry-Draco!

Voilà! lol bon bah je vous laisse enfin la suite et re bonne lecture! Bisoux à tous!

**La magie de l'amour**

**Chapitre3:** **Le réveil du fauve.**

De gros coups à la porte retentissaient dans le salon. La porte résonnait sous les poings d'une jeune femme aux long cheveux châtain et aux yeux noisettes.

"HARRY ! Harry ouvre nous ! Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé sur toi même comme ça ! Il faut que tu nous parle ! " hurla la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée d'un appartement de Londre.

Le brun habitait ici depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard. L'appartement n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de "luxueux", surtout quand on connaissait l'étendue de la richesse du jeune Survivant.

Il ne possédait qu'une chambre à coucher, où un lit à baldaquin tronait en son centre, une armoire et une table de nuit. La pièce qui devait servir de bureau était totalement vide, comme si il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il y avait également une petite cuisine avec tout le matériel nécéssaire, et le salon, qui était la plus grande pièce, contenait un canapé trois place et deux fauteuils en son centre, une petite télévision était installée en face, mais elle n'était jamais utilisé par le jeune homme. Pour finir, une grande table de six places tronait en son centre.

Ce matin-là, le jeune homme était installé sur le petit balcon de l'appartement, assit sur une chaise de jardin, il tenait un verre de Wisky pu Feur à la main. On pouvait voir dans ses deux orbes émeraudes qu'il était perdu. Perdu dans un monde où il espérait passé sa vie à côtés de celui qui lui avait prit une partie de son coeur, et une partie de son âme. Mais il commençait à perdre espoir que ce monde pourrait un jour devenir réalité. Il était désemparé par le départ de son amour.

De nouveaux coups rententirent dans le salon, beaucoup plus fort que les précédents. Ses visiteurs s'impatientaient.

" HARRY ! Si tu n'ouvre pas cette fichue porte, nous serons obligé d'utiliser la manière forte ! Je te prévients ! " s'époumonna une autre voix.

" RON ! Tu ne vas pas démolir cette porte ? " hurla la voix féminine.

" Je vais me gêner !"

" NON RON ! Un simple Alohomora suffira ! "

" Bon très bien ! Toi et la voix de la raison !_ Alohomora !"_

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il ne réagissait même pas en entendant ses deux meilleurs amis s'engueuler. Ces derniers entrèrent dans l'appartement du brun et apparurent sur le balcon du Survivant.

Ron et Hermione venaient souvent le voir. Ils savaient à quel moment précis leur ami retombait en dépréssion, mais celui-ci ne parlais jamais, où juste quand c'était nécessaire.

La jeune femme au long cheveux ondulé s'approcha de lui, se baissa et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, comme le ferait une soeur avec son frère.

"Harry" souffla t-elle. " Harry, il faut que tu parle. Tu iras mieux après. Si tu ne peux pas parler, pleure. Mais sache que nous seront toujours là pour t'écouter Ron et moi. Tu le sais n'est ce pas?"

Le roux s'approcha de son meilleur ami, son visage reflétait la peine et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait en voyant l'état de son meilleur ami. Hermione et lui se demandaient tout le temps ce que le brun pourait faire s'il perdait l'espoir de revoir son "ancien" fiancé un jour. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui, mais personne où presque n'avait réussi à le faire parler depuis un an. Il ne voulait pas expliquer de qu'il ressentait et pensait. Dès que le sujet était abordé, il faisait tout pour le détourner et le changer.

Au début, il pleurait, ce qui leurs prouvait qu'il vivait encore. Puis il avait commencé à ne plus manger ou très peu. Il ne dormait plus ou presque et ne parlait à personne en dehors de Blaise Zabinni, meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy. L'un des seuls Serpentards à être au courant pour la relation des deux anciens ennemis. Puis au bout d'un moment, il ne pleurait plus du tout. Les larmes s'étaient taries, et ne restait plus que son coeur qui saignait dû à la séparation. Ses deux émeraudes ne reflétaient plus rien sauf l'infinie souffrance gravée comme dans la roche depuis un an déjà. Un an qu'il était partit sans prévenir. Un an que Harry ne vivait pas mais survivait. On pouvait dire que son statut de Survivant était véridique à présent.

Donc depuis un an, le Survivant n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Une partie de lui s'était envolé le jour où son amant était partit.

" Harry" fit Ron à son tour en se mettant en face de lui. " Hey, mon pote, devine quoi? Maugrey a appelé le Brigade des Aurors supérieur parce qu'il avait entendu du bruit dans son aquarium. En fait c'était juste le filtre des poissons qui était bouché. Il changera jamais ce Maugrey hein?" fit il en mettant un peu d'enthousiasme.

Voyant toujours aucune réction, le roux jeta un regard désespéré à Hermione qui regardait le brun avec compassion et inquiétude. Elle mit une main appaisant sur le bras de son ami et parla d'une voix douce et calme.

" Harry, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. On connait la date du mariage. C'est super non ! Ce sera les deux Août. ... Et je crois que Ron voudrait te proposer quelque chose. Ron? "

" Oui. ... Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis huit ans et je te considère comme mon frère. Je pense qu'on se connait vraiment maintenant. ... Donc si tu accepte, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoins à notre mariage à Hermione et moi. Tu voudrais bien Harry?"

Harry leva les yeux brillants vers son ami, et contre toute attente, les lames commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Hermione le prit dans ses bras dans lesquels il sanglota. La jeune femme fit des mouvements circulaire avec sa main pour l'appaiser, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Au bout d'une demi heure, les larmes s'arrêtèrent et se séchèrent. Le brun releva la tête vers ses amis et leur adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Même si c'était le premier sourire depuis fort longtemps, Ron et Hermione virent là une évolution dans le comportement d'Harry.

" Merci" murmura t-il.

" C'est normal Harry. Nous te considérons comme notre frère, nous serons toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive. Tu peux toujours compter sur nous." dit Ron en posant sa main sur son épaule.

" Merci Ron, merci d'être là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous en ce moment."

" De rien, mais si tu veux parler nous sommes là. D'accord?"

" Ou-Oui. Ron, j'accepte d'être ton témoin, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir."

"Merci Harry, à moi aussi."

" Il faut te préparer maintenant. Vous allez être attribuer à un coéquipier ce matin et il ne reste qu'une heure avant d'être au Ministère. Moi je doit retourner à Ste Mangouste. Vous me direz avec qui vous serez ce soir. Tu mange à la maison je te rappel Harry. Tu t'en souvients?"

" Oui, oui, je m'en souvients. Mais je ne sais pas quand nous devront partir pour notre mission, donc je devrais peut être annulé. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuiras pas?"

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas."

" Vas-y avant d'être en retard. Je ... Je vais me préparer." dit Harry en se levant.

" Bien, ... Ron tu reste là?" demandat-elle.

Le roux acquiessa tout en se levant à son tour.

" Bon, et bien à ce soir alors. Bonne journée mon coeur." dit elle en embrassant son fiancé.

" Bonne journée à toi aussi mon ange."

La jeune fille sortit de l'appartement et transplana sur le palier.

Ron regarda son ami qui observai un groupe d'enfants jouant dans le parc en bas de l'immeuble.

" Allez mon vieux, faut t'habiller. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je t'aide hein? T'es assez grand pour ça? " rigola Ron

" Oui, oui Ron. Attends moi dans le salon. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. ... Et fait comme chez toi. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, demande à Dobby."

" D'accord. Dépêche toi."

Harry grogna pour la forme et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain, dans laquelle il s'enferma.

Ron en entendant le bruit de l'eau alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Hermione lui avait expliqué comment elle fonctionnait et les seules fois où il pouvait la regarder étaient chez son meilleur ami. Sa fiancée n'avait pas voulu qu'ils en aient une chez eux. Elle disait que ça grillait les neurones et que s'il voulait se détendre il n'avait qu'à prendre un livre. La jeune femme n'avait pas changé sur ce point. Elle était toujours très stricte sur les règlement, elle détestait les retards et surtout elle détestait que Ron revienne à leur appartement Londonniens avec des vêtements en lambeaux suite à de nombreuses altercations durant son stage au quartier des Aurors. Mais elle était fier qu'on la compare à son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall.

Ving minutes plutard, Harry sortit de la salle d'eau, propre, habillé, coiffé. Enfin il avait essayer de se coiffer. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indomptable. Même s'il les avait coupé, ils n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête et ça exaspérait leur propriétaire. Il avait abandonné ses lunettes lors de sa sixième année ce qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. C'était l'infirmière Pomfresh qui avait soigné sa vue. Elle avait trouvé un sort prévu à cet effet et depuis le brun était libéré de ces affreuses lunettes rondes. Il avait grandit également. Il mesurait à présent un mètre quatre vingt, mais ne dépassait le roux qui faisait cinq centimètre de plus que lui, ce qui le faisait paraître un géant à côté de sa fiancée qui était resté au niveau de son un mètre soixante cinq. La musculature du brun avait beaucoup évolué également. Il n'était plus le garçon frêle et maigre d'autrefois. Il était devenu un homme de presque dix neuf ans dont les bras étaient bien musclés ainsi que son torse et ses abdominaux parfaitement dessiné. Il portait maintenant un jean délavé et une chemise blanche, dont les trois premiers boutons étaient détachés, faisant appraître sa peu hâlé et bronzée par le soleil.

Il trouva son ami en train de regarder une série anglaise du nom de The Nanny, plié en deux sur le canapé.

Voyant cette scène, Harry eut un pâle sourire avant de faire remarqué sa présence au roux par une imitation de leur professeur de DCFM de cinquième année ce qui eut pour effet de faire stopper le fou rire à Ron. Celui-ci regardait le Survivant avec une expression horrifiée.

" Merlin Harry, ne me refait jamais ce coup là ! J'ai cru être revenu quatre ans en arrière ! " gémit il en mettant une main sur son coeur.

" T'inquiète Ron ... Ombrage est encore à Ste Mangouste et risque de ne pas en sortir avant longtemps." répondit Harry en mettant sa veste en jean.

Ron grogna et éteignit la télévision avant de s'approcher de son meilleur ami. Il lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

" Allez, on y va vieux. Faut pas arriver en retard à la répartition des missions et des coéquipiers." dit le roux en sortant de l'appartement suivit de Harry.

" Mouai, tant que je suis pas avec Golmez ça me va." ronchonna le brun.

" Oh aller Harry, il est sympa ... et mignon en plus." dit Ron d'un air mielleux.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant de transplaner.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en une prière muette pour que son meilleur ami oubli son ex-amant. Puis il transplana. Il arriva dans l'atrium du Ministère où Harry marchait d'un pas rageur vers les ascenseurs. Ron le rattrapa en courant après avoir passé sa baguette au contrôleur puis la reprendre après la vérification.

" Allez 'ry, avoue qu'il est pas mal !" minauda le rouquin.

" Ron?" grogna Harry d'un air exaspéré en se tournant vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

" Hum?" sourit Ron

" La ferme ! " fit d'un ton sec et cassant le Survivant.

" Mais Harry, arrête un peu ... Il faut que t'oublie Malfoy un point c'est tout." reprit Ron sans pesant les conséquences de ses mots.

Il vit le brun serré les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Harry n'aimait pas que l'on prononce le nom de son ancien amant et accessoirement ancien fiancé. Il devenait une vraie furie à chaque fois. Mais c'était les seules fois où il réagissait.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un mouvement, Ron se retrouva à vingt centimètres du sol avec un Harry rouge de fureur le tenant par le col.

" RON ! Je - t'interdit - de - dire - son - nom. Comprits ?" rugit-il en détachant ses mots comme s'il essayait de se contrôler.

Le roux déglutit un peu avant d'acquiesser. Il pouvait sentir l'aura de puissance gravité autour du brun. Sa magie était presque palpable à ce moment là.

Harry le reposa au sol et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Ron souffla avant de le suivre. Hermione allait le sermonner si elle apprenait cette histoire. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir divers personnes présentent dans l'atrium le regarder et parmis ces personnes Padma Patil. L'ascenseur se ferma.

Une seule pensé lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment: " Je suis mort. "

Hermion saurait ce qu'il c'était passé. Padma et elle travaillaient toutes les deux à Ste Mangouste et Padma allait tout lui raporter. Il n'aura pas de câlin cette nuit, c'était sûr. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivé à leur étage. Il suivit son ami dans les couloirs encore perdu dans ses pensés tandis qu'Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer et de ne pas sauter sur le rouquin derrière lui, où sur toutes les personnes qui le regardaient du coin de l'oeil.

Il arrivèrent dans la grande salle de réunion où déjà la plupart des Apprentis Aurors était présent ainsi que les anciens dont Maugrey Fol'Oeil qui était le chef de la brigade, Nymphadora Tonks qui leur adressa un clin d'oeil en les voyant entré, Shikelbot et d'autres encore.

Harry reconnut parmis les nouveaux, leurs anciens camarades de dortoir, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas qui était toujours les meilleurs amis après Ron et Harry, enfin quand ce dernier ne s'énervait pas contre le rouquin. Il vit également Blaise Zabinni, "ancien" meilleur ami du nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Harry fit une grimace en remarquant que son "collègue" de bureau Adam Golmez essayait en vain d'attirer son attention pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais le brun prit place aux côtés de Blaise Zabinni suivit de Ron qui évitait de croiser son regard depuis l'atrium, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Harry, qui ne s'était pas totalement calmé.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil, Adam essayant d'avoir un regard de sa part.

Adam était ce qu'on pouvait considérer de "beau mec" comme le disait Ginny quand elle en croisait. Le jeune homme était brun, dont les cheveux étaient coupé court, des mèches retombant sur son front dans un effet stylisé. Il possédait de magnifiques yeux bleu ciel que l'on pouvait comparer au ciel d'été et avait également un nez droit et fin, et une bouche pleine, ni trop pâle, ni trop rouge qui était une tentation pour chaques personnes la regardant et une invitation aux baisers. Tous sauf Harry. Adam équivalait la taille de Harry et était aussi musclé. Il portait des vêtements qui étaient le plus souvent un jean moulant noir et un pull roulé gris clair ou une chemise noir en fonction de la saison

Il était accosté par toutes les jeunes Aurors du Ministère mais chacunes d'elles avaient été congédiées gentiments pas l'Apollon aux yeux bleu qui était homosexuel sur toute la ligne et n'avait d'yeux que pour un brun aux yeux vert émeraude du nom de Harry Potter.

Et ce même Harry Potter n'avait d'yeux que pour un blond aux yeux argents partit un an plutôt.

Harry émit un grognement sourd provenant de sa gorge qui fit sursauter Blaise qui semblait en pleine méditation.

" Wow Potter doucement ! Surveille le fauve qui sommeil en toi encore un moment tu veux. Je n'aimerais pas être le spectateurs d'une boucherie sur un certain brun aux yeux bleu." rigola le châtain.

Harry regrogna encore une fois ce qui fit sourire Blaise qui se pencha vers lui.

" Hè Harry, tu t'en sort avec ta transformation?" murmura t-il.

" Mouai, il faut que je métrise le tempérament maintenant. C'est le plus compliqué. J'ai quelques sautes d'humeur." répondit Harry en faisant gillser son regard sur le roux à ses côtés qui discutait joyeusement avec Seamus et Dean.

" Je vois. Et tu pense te transformer quand?"

" Oh, mais c'est déjà fait ! Mais ça a créer quelques problèmes pour calmer le fauves comme tu le dit si bien."

" Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à eu petite démonstration? Je suis vexé !" sourit le châtain en faisant une petite moue enfantine.

" Ouai, à d'autre Blaise. Et arrête de faire cette geule où tu vas l'avoir ta démonstration." et se penchant plus. " Et tu n'en redemanderas plus après celle-ci je peux te l'assurer."

Blaise déglutit péniblement avant d'exploser de rire suivit par Harry. Ce qui eut pour effet de couper net toutes les discussions dans la salle de réunion.

" Ou... Ouai, j'ai ... comprit ... J'ai comprit le tableau." lâcha Blaise entre deux rires.

Ils continuèrent à rire un moment avant de s'arrêter quand ils remarquèrent que tout le monde les observaient, où plutôt observaient Harry. Ils n'avaient pas vu le jeune homme rirent comme cela depuis qu'il était arrivé au Ministère et il parlait le plus courremment qu'avec Blaise Zabinni, dont son amitié avait beaucoup évolué après le départ de Draco. Tout les deux ressentait une peine immense depuis l'année passé. L'un pour avoir perdu son meilleur ami, le second pour avoir perdu son fiancé, son âme soeur.

Harry poussa pour la troisième fois de la journée un grognement sourd en jetant un regard noir à chaque personne l'observant.

" Quoi? On peut même plus rire maintenant? Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! Ok ? " dit il d'une voix sèche donnant des frissons à l'assistance.

Tout le monde le regarda un moment avant de reprendre leur conversation. Harry lanca un regard désolé à Blaise qui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Le brun s'enferma dans son mutisme légendaire depuis un an alors que la répartition débutait.

Seamus se trouva avec Adam comme coéquipiers, au grand dam des deux. Dean fit équipe avec Ron pour une mission en France. Puis vint le tour où Maugrey s'adressa à Harry.

" Harry Potter fera équipe avec ... oh voilà qui tombe bien je dirais. Avec Blaise Zabinni. Vous serez envoyé en mission en Amérique où une forte utilisation de magie noire a été repérée par l'Autorité Sorcière Américaine donc l'ASA. D'après nos fichiers, elle proviendrait de la magie de trois des évadés d'Azkaban. Crabe et Goyle Senior et Lucuis Malfoy. J'espère que vous chopperez ces trois là. Sur ce bonne chance Messieurs. Passon à Jen Power ..."

Harry n'écoutait plus rien à présent. En entendant le nom du père de son ex-fiancé, son visage avait pâlit, comme celui de Blaise qui était devenu blême alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, heureux de faire équipe avec lui.

Lucius Malfoy avait été libéré par Voldemort deux mois plutôt avec Crabe et Goyle Senior. Il n'avait pas eu de trace d'eux depuis et voilà qu'ils se trouvaient aux États-Unis. Que faisaient-ils là-bas? Que cherchaient-ils? Et toutes autres questions venaient à Harry._ Qui _cherchaient-ils? Cette question restait gravé dans son intérrogation.

Une image lui vint à l'esprit. Celle d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris-bleu qui le regardait avec amour et tendresse pour la dernière fois. Il savait que Lucius Malfoy voulait se venger de son fils pour avoir désobéit à ses ordres et s'être enfuit. Harry avait peur que ce soit Draco qu'il cherche. Mais si c'était vraiment lui? ... Le coeur de Harry de serra. ... Si c'était Draco qui était recherché ... alors il allait peut être avoir la chance de revoir son ange?

Blaise avait sans aucun doute fait la même déduction puisqu'il lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Harry le regarda avec tristesse et douleur avant de fermer les yeux.

Il voulait le retrouver.

Il devait le retrouver.

Impérativement.

Et lui venir en aide;

Peut être ...

Peut être le ramener près de lui.

Si besoin.

S'il voulait revenir.

Près de lui.

S'il l'aimait encore.

Mon Dieu qu'il avait mal en pensant à lui.

Il fut sortit se ses pensés par la voix de Maugrey.

" Chaque équipe viendra me voir après la réunion. Bien sur ce, vous pouvez sortir. Et n'oubliez pas VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !"

Tout le monde sortit de la salle de réunion en parlant déjà de leur première mission. Chaques groupes allèrent attendre leur tour pour le briffing de leur mission dans les bureaux.

Harry et Blaise prirent place au bureau de ce dernier, attendant d'être appelé. Un silence pesant c'était installé entre eux depuis la découverte des principaux suspects. C'est Blaise qui se décida à le briser.

" Ha-Harry, tu ... tu penses que c'est vraiment _lui_ qu'ils cherchent?" fit il d'une voix peu sûre.

" Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si je dois être content si c'est le cas. Si c'est vraiment _lui _que Lucius cherche alors Draco est en grand danger, donc j'ai peur. Mais d'un autre côté je me dit que je pourais le revoir comme ça. C'est peut être égoïste d'être heureux de le revoir alors qu'il est en danger..."

" Non Potter !" le coupa Blaise

Harry lui jeta un regard blessé.

" Excuse-moi. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que moi aussi je ressent ça. ... C'était mon meilleur ami et la seule chose que je veux c'est le revoir et ..."

" POTTER ! ZABINNI ! A VOUS ! " hurla Maugrey à l'autre bout du couloir.

" On en reparlera plus tard." soupira Blaise. " ON ARRIVE ! "

Il se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Maugrey à l'autre bout du couloir. Celui-ci avait les bras croisé et tapait du pied. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, il leur lança un regard perçant qui fit rire Blaise. Maugrey se tourna vers lui et me jaugea.

" Y a quoi de drôle Zabinni?" grogna t-il.

" Faites pas votre mauvais oeil M'sieur Maugrey." sourit Blaise en entrant.

" Très drôle Zabinni. Vraiment très drôle. Vous auriez mieux fait de travailler dans un cirque moldu, vous auriez eu un sacré public."

" N'est ce pas? J'ai toujours eu un certain talent pour ça. C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme." minauda l'ancien Serpentard en faisant un sourire charmeur.

" Suffit Zabinni ! Où je vous change de poste." le menaca Maugrey.

Blaise se tût aussitôt.

" Bon garçon. Bon Potter assayez-vous, vous allez pas prendre racine. Zabinni restez debout ça vous fera les pieds." ronchonna l'Auror, ce qui lui valut un grognement et un regard noir de la part du châtain.

Maugrey fit une ébauche de sourire ressemblant à une grimace de douleur. Blaise s'appuya sur le mur à côté de la chaise où Harry avait prit place d'un pas lent.

" Bon, votre mission consistera à arrêter les trois zouaves qui se sont enfuis aux USA. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure l'ASA a repérer l'utilisation de Magie Noire des trois lascards. Pas de grabuge où ça va barder, comprits?" Les deux acquiessèrent. " Mouais, bon vous y allez à la façon moldu. ..."

" Pardon? J'ai dû mal entendre. vous avez dit " façon moldu" ou "glaçon moulu"? demandz Blaise en tendant l'oreille.

" Vous avez très bien entendut Zabinni. J'ai dit " façon moldu", c'est à dire que vous prendrez l'avion comme tout moldu qui se respecte et pas de débats là-dessus. Votre mission a deux mois pour être bouclée."

" Eurk, je hais l'avion. Je déteste les engins moldu." fit Blaise avec une grimace écoeurée.

" On va pas déblatérer là-dessus Zabinni, je viens de le dire !"

" Oh ça va, j'pouvais quand même essayer." ronchonna l'ancien Serpentard.

" Hum. Bon Potter c'est comprits?" demande Maugrey en se tournant vers le brun qui fixait un poit sur le burreau de l'Auror.

Harry acquiessa doucement, étant la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, peu sûr de sa voix.

" Bon, la dernière fois, qu'on a repéré leur magie c'était dans le centre de New York. Ils doivent chercher quelqu'un pour vous-savez-qui. Vous partez demain midi, le temps de lire le rapport de la mission et de vour préparer. Des membres de l'ASA seront là à votre arrivé à l'aéroport. Sortez de ma vue. ... Et vous Zabinni, faîtes pas le mariol vous êtes prévenu, où se sera votre première et dernière mission, et je ferais en sorte que vous ne trouviez un travail seulement dans les cirques moldu de bas de gamme. Clair?"

" Limpide M'sieur Maugrey. Allez vient Potter. On va éplucher ce rapport." fit Blaise en prenant le dossier que maugrey lui tendait.

Harry se leva et sortit sans adresser un regard à son chef. Maugrey interpella Blaise avant qu'il ne sorte.

" Zabinni, faîtes gaffe à Potter. Ramenez-le entier et dégelez le un peu."

Blaise acquiessa tout en pensant que son ami n'était plus entier depuis que Draco était partit.

Il retrouva le brun dans son bureau en train de fixer un point que lui seul pouvais voir. Blaise se rapprocha et fit tomber le lourd dossier sur le bureau, qui fit un bruit sourd. Mais cela eut le mérite de sortir Harry de sa torpeur qui lança un regard noir au châtain qui répondit par un sourire innocent.

" Bon Potter, tu vas bouger ton cul, qui je doit dire est pas mal. J'ai pas envie de passer deux mois avec un zombie. Alors tu lis ce dossier, pendant que moi je vais régler les papiers et les passeports pour le voyage. Ensuite tu fait tes bagages, tu dis aurevoir à tout tes petit copains, tu rentre chez toi, tu mange, tu dors, et tu me rejoints ici demain midi. Capiche?" fit Blaise sans reprendre sa réspiration une seule fois durant cette longue phrase.

" Mouai, plus tard Blaise." répondit Harry en ouvrant le dossier

L'ancien Serpentard sortit, et se dirigea vers le centre pour régler les différents papiers, et avoir un passeport chacun. Il espérait que cette mission permettrais à Harry et Draco de se retrouver. Quand il avait découvert que Harry était l'âme soeur de Draco, il avait été bouleversé, et même surpris. Puis il avait appris à connaître le Gryffondor, et plus tard ses deux meilleurs amis, même s'ils exaspéraient Blaise avec leur côté Gryffondoresque. Au moins Harry avait un côté Serpentard qui ressortait, et Draco étant son meilleur ami, et le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il avait fait un effort pour apprécié le fiancé du blond.

Il s'était avoué que le couple allait vraiment bien ensemble et se complétait. Il avait plus d'une fois sauvé les apparences face au reste de l'école pour éviter qu'il ne soit découvert des autres élèves et professeurs. Draco et Harry avait décidé de vivre ensemble après Poudlard, mais le blond n'en avait pas laissé le temps, et s'était enfui Merlin seul sais où. Il espérait à présent que Malfoy père, ne retrouve pas le fiancé du plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre, où il s'ouffrirai mille tourments, c'était certain.

Voilà! Désolé pour ce retard! Vraiment, mas comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai commencé plusieurs autre fic, dont mon OS, et le second couper en deux ou trois parties.

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre svp:p ça me ferais plaisir!

Bisoux à toux et à bientôt!


	4. Quand Blaise s'ennui

_**Hum, Hum**_

_**L'auteur entre en catimini dans la salle de conférence, essayant de ne pas se faire voir par ses lecteurs. **_

_**Mais elle sait qu'elle a raté son coup quand elle voit pleins de "gentils" petits lecteurs l'attendre, une batte de batteur à la main. L'auteur leur adresse un sourire d'excuse et s'asseois comme si de rien n'était. **_

_**Elle se racle ensuite la gorge à la manière de Dolores Ombrage, ce qui lui vallu des regards noir de la part des lecteurs. **_

_**"- Euh, ... Bonsoir tout le monde. ... Je ... Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce retard pour cette fic. ... Le chapitre n'est pas venu par manque d'inspiration chronique pour ce chapitre. ... Et Ce n'est qu'hier que j'ai décidé de me mettre un bon petit coup de pied dans le derrière et j'ai finalement pondu ceci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé pour le retard." **_

_**L'auteur Vert emeraude se lève avec le plus de dignité possible mais se rabaisse quand elle voit que les lecteurs n'ont toujours pas bougé.**_

_**"- Oh ... Et si vous voulez la suite de cette fic, laissez une review et vous pouvez attendre Aout pour l'avoir car je part en vacance pendant un mois, donc prenez votre mal en patience car je n'aurais pas d'ordinateur durant UN MOIS ! C'est impossible pour moi alors pitié chers lecteurs ayez pitié de moi ! Ah vous vous voulez pas ? Bon bah je part quand même en vacance na! " **_

_**L'auteur sort ensuite de la salle de conférence après avoir lancé un sort de chatouilli au lecteurs qui se tordèrent de rire sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Elle reviens pourtant deux secondes plus tard en criant: **_

_**"- Ah OUI ! Je vous prévient ! Je n'ai pas corrigé le chapitre ! Mouahahahahaha ! Mais vaux mieux croyez moi, sinon vous auriez eu ce chapitre seulement la semaine prochaine! MOuahahahahahaha !" **_

**RARs: **

**_alinemcb54, _marion-moune, Dawn456, onarluca, gaelle griffondor: **_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, ca me fait très plaisir et pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon pour le retard !_

_**Lapieuvredudesert: **Kikou, olala je sais combien de fois je vais répéter cette phrase mais " désolé pour le retard" je crois que je vais faire du copier/coller ca ira plus vite! lol Mais merci pour ta review! Bisoux_

_**ange de un cisme: **Lol; merci je suis contente de voir tant d'enthousiasme de ta part ! Merci, pour comment Draco et Harry allaient se revoir depuis le début j'avais l'idée et hop! Mdr, Hermione aimant se faire dire qu'elle ressemblait à McGo j'aimais bien l'idée lol, mais c'est pas grave si t'as pas laissé de review au chap précédent, je te pardonne seulement toi tu me pardonne de ne pas avoir publier durant trois mois! C'est impardonnable je sais mais pitié ! ( petit yeux de chiot tout kawai, tu peux pas y résister c'est im-po-ssi-ble !) lol Bisoux++_

_**Dawn-law: **Merci beaucoup et désolé pour le retard ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! _

_**La nouille: **Kikou ou re! Puisqu'on c'est parlé tout à l'heure ! lol Donc merci de ta review et d'apprécié ma fic! ca me fait plaisir et désolé pour le retard. Vraiment désolé. Donc c'est un mystère que seul moi connait sur comment Harry et Dray vont se revoir. ! ;) eheheh lol Gros bisoux !_

_**Vif d'or: **Salut, pour le lien je te laisserais découvrir en temps et en heure ça gacherais tout le plaisir je crois ! ;p lol Mais Harry parle du lien dans ce chapitre! Je te laisse découvrir. _

_**Devine qui sait: MDR : **Hum qui ça peut bien être ? hum Mdr! Kikou Ma Dorie! Ca va ! Et bien non je n'ai pas honte comme tu le vois mais eh gràace à toi puisque tu m'as laissé une review pour cette je me suis mis un petit coupe de pied au derch et voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud! GROS GROS BISOUX ma Dorie! Ta Tartine! MDR_

**_Note: BONNE VACANCE A TOUS ET BONNE LECTURE :P _**

Chapitre 4: Quand Blaise s'ennui.

Après avoir lu le rapport de la mission, Harry partit du bureau et transplana chez sa "famille" comme il l'aimait les nommer, plus communément appelez les Weasley. Arthur Weasley avait hérité du poste de conseiller du Ministre deux mois plus tôt et en avait profité pour faire des rénovations sur le Terrier qui par on ne savait quel miracle tenait encore sur ses fondations depuis tant d'années.

Charlie était revenu de Roumanie quand le professeur Dumbledore lui avait proposé le poste de professeur de DCFM qu'il s'était empresser d'acquérir. Il était à présent toujours au poste et toute sa famille, Harry et Hermione espérait qu'il le garde et que la malédiction de ce poste n'opère pas contre lui.

Bill travaillait toujours à la banque Gringotts mais était à présent sous-directeur ce qui lui avait permit de trouver un appartement pour lui et sa fiancée qui n'était nulle autre que Fleur Delacour qui s'était décidé de prendre un emploi à la banque également. Il était ensemble depuis deux ans et un mariage était prévu pour le mois de Juillet auquel Harry, Ron, Blaise et beaucoup d'autre amis de la famille ne pourrait pas assisté pour cause de leurs missions.

Quand aux jumeaux, ils avaient ouvert une boutique de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui portait le nom "Wistily" qui faisait homage au surnom de leur frère Percy revenu de leur coté depuis la fin du reigne de Cornélus Fydge en tant que Ministre de la Magie pour un homme de trente-huit ans du nom de Achil Dumas qui était un Suisse imigré en Angleterre après le premier reigne de Voldemort.

Depuis qu'il était Ministre, la communauté magique se portait mieux. C'était lui qui avait élu Mr Weasley au poste de conseiller. Il prenait très à coeur les interêts des Moldus si bien que lui et Arthur étaient devenu ami, que Mr Dumas connaissait l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il en faisait partit. Il n'avait pas de mission, mais donnait des informations très importantes sur les sorciers travaillant au Ministère et qui était suspect d'après lui et pourrait travailler à la solde de Voldemort. Beaucoup de traître avait été arrêté grâce à lui.

La petite Ginny n'avait pas finit ses études mais espérait entrer dans une école de Sage-Sorcière qui pour elle était le plus beau métier du monde puisque ce métier offrait la possibilité d'aider à donner naissances toutes les sorcières et sorciers de la planète mais d'après elle ça n'arrivait que très peu souvent. Harry avait été stupéfais d'apprendre qu'un homme pouvait attendre un enfant mais Ron lui avait sournoisement dit que après tout ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vie, rien n'aurait pu le surpendre maintenant, ce que Harry c'était empressé de répliqué qu'il voyait très mal un homme accouché d'un enfant à la manière d'une femme. Ginny avait rigoler et dit qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur le monde magique.

Quand il arriva au Terrier, il trouva Molly et Arthur dans la cuisine. Molly préparait joyeusement un copieux dîner alors que son mari lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Quand la femme vit le jeune brun elle s'empressa de le saluer d'une chaude étreinte alors que Arthur le salua d'une poignée de main chalereuse avec un "Tu vas bien Harry?" auquel le Survivant était habitué depuis toutes ces anénes passé près d'eux.

" Bonjour Mr et Mme Weasley." dit il en leur souriant doucement.

" Harry ! Quand vas-tu te décidé à nous appelez par nos prénoms ?" s'exclama Molly, les poings sur les hanches, avec une fausses expression de colère sur le visage mais qui était trahit par un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

" Désolé Mme, mais je crois bien que je n'y arriverais jamais." s'excusa t-il.

" Alors Harry que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite?" demanda Arthur en pliant son journal et le posant sur la table.

" Je suis venu pour vous dire aurevoir et m'excuser pour mon absence de ce soir à votre dîner. Je part en mission très tôt demain matin et j'aimerais me reposer avant."

" Oh oui, les missions avec un partenaire! " s'exclama Arthur. " Avec qui es-tu?"

" Blaise Zabinni, le meilleur ami de ... le meilleur ami de Draco." répondit Harry avait un pincement au coeur et une voix douloureuse.

" Je vois. Tu es proche du jeune Zabinni je crois?" fit Arthur.

" Oui, nous nous sommes ami depuis ... depuis la sortie du collège."

" Oui, je vois. Et en quoi consiste votre mission?"

" Nous allons au États-Unis, Lucius Malfoy et deux de ses complices s'y trouvent, nous devons les arrêter avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur but même si nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que c'est. Nous avons deux mois pour les ramener, donc je ne serais malheureusement pas présent au mariage de Bill et Fleur."

" Ce n'est pas grave Harry, tu as une excuse. J'espère que tu seras présent à celui de Ron et de notre petite Hermione." fit Molly en prenant place à table avec eux.

" Oui bien sûr ! Je ne raterais le mariage de mes meilleurs amis pour rien au monde." fit il en souriant.

" Ron voulais te demander quelque chose au sujet du mariage, je ne sais s'il l'a fait."

" Vous voulez parler du rôle de témoin? Oui il me l'a demandé ce matin, j'ai accepté bien sur."

" Bien bien. ... Oh j'attends avec impatience qu'il me donne un petit fils ou une petite fille." fit Molly d'un air rêveuse.

" Nous n'en sommes pas encore là ma chérie." fit Arthur en tapottant la main de sa femme.

Harry et les deux parents Weasly continuèrent à parler encore une heure de tout et de rien. Molly lui proposa de rester manger pour le midi et Harry accepta avec plaisir de dîner une dernière fois avec eux avant sa mission. Puis après le déjeuner Harry prit congé en s'excusant encore une fois de son absence au dîner et au mariage et leurs demanda s'il voulait bien dire aurevoir à leurs fils et à Ginny de sa part puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard maintenant et non plus aller les voir sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qu'ils acceptèrent, puis il transplana à Sainte Mangouste où sa meilleure amie était en apprentissage.

Il demanda à la réceptionniste où il pouvait trouver Hermione Granger et celle-ci l'éconduit vers le café à l'extérieur de l'hôpital où son amie prenait sa pose. Il sortit et la trouva assise à une table buvant un café, les yeux fixé sur un jeune enfant dans un berceau. Il sourit et se dirigea vers elle et prit place à une chaise.

" Bonjour Mione, tu vas bien?" demanda t-il

La jeune femme détourna à contre coeur ses yeux du nourisson gazouillant et fixa son meilleur ami.

" Bonjour Harry, oui ça va. Et toi? Ca à l'air d'aller mieux que ce matin." remarqua t-elle en visant le petit sourire du brun.

" Hum oui, on peut dire que Blaise me remonte un peu le moral, j'espère qu'il y réussira durant les deux prochains mois."

" Ah ! Alors ce sera lui ton coéquipier ! C'est super Harry! "

" Ouai ... c'est super. ... Alors tu pense déjà à avoir un petit Weasley junior Mione?" demanda le brun en avisant le bébé.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira alors qu'elle regardait tendrement le petit.

" Oui, j'adorerais avoir un petit bébé rien qu'à moi." Puis voyant le visage moqueur de son meilleur ami elle continua: " Enfin à moi et Ron biensûr. Mais j'espère en avoir un."

" Tu ferais une bonne mère c'est vrai." Admit-il. " Mais est ce que Ron est prêt à être père?" se demanda t-il plus pour lui même que pour son amie.

" Oh ça je me le demande. Il est parfois tellement immature ! Franchement ! L'autre jour, il voulait absolument des sucreries quand nous nous sommes promenez à Pré-au-Lard pour annoncer la date du mariage à Ginny. On aurait dit un gamin de cinq ans qui faisait un caprice." dit elle en fronçant le nez d'une moue dédaigneuse.

" Oui, c'est sûr que pour des sucreries c'est toujours un gamin, mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aime non?"

" Et oui, je me demande bien pourquoi, des fois." dit elle en souriant.

" Mais tu l'aime aussi pour son incroyable stupidité, ses blagues foireuses, son caractère de chien, son manque incroyable de tact." continua Harry encore un peu amer de sa conversation avec son ami le matin même au Ministère.

" Oui, mais aussi pour sa douceur, sa compréhension, et plein d'autre choses que je ne saurais citées ou qui sont bien trop intimes." dit-elle d'un air rêveur.

" Et je sais que je ne veux pas savoir ces choses." rigola Harry.

Un serveur vint à ce moment là lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose à boire. Harry commanda une limonade qui lui fut apporter quelque minutes plus tard.

" Au fait Mione, pourquoi viens-tu dans un café moldu alors qu'il y en a un dans l'hôpital ?" demanda t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

" Oh, pour changer d'air. Et puis Padma est toujours en train de me raconter les derniers potins de la journée. Elle n'a pas vraiment changée pour ça." dit Hermione d'un ton un peu amer en repensant à toutes ces années au collège où Padma et Parvati diffusaient toutes les histoires entendu dans la journée

" Je vois."

La jeune femme dû se rappeler de quelque chose car elle regarda intensément le brun avec un air de reproche sur le visage.

" D'ailleurs, elle m'a apprit quelque chose d'étonnant à midi. Elle était au Ministère ce matin et devant un ascensseur devine qui elle a vu se faire crier après pour je ne sais quelle broutille?" demanda t-elle.

" Euh, je ne sais pas. d'ancien camarade d'école?" répondit-il, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

" On peut dire ça, sauf que ces deux camarades sont accessoirement mon fiancé et mon meilleur ami. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire?" fit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

" Non, rien du ..." commença t-il avant d'être coupé par la sorcière.

" Harry." dit elle d'un ton menaçant qui ne prévoyait rien de bon s'il ne parlait pas.

" Bon ok ! On s'est disputé ! Voilà contente ! " s'exclama t-il, faiant se retrouner plusieurs piétons sur son passage.

" Sur quoi?"

" Rien ... il dit juste que je devrais oublier Draco et passer à autre chose mais ... je ne peux pas. C'est trop dure de l'oublier. Il est encore présent ici." dit il en mettant une main sur son coeur. " Et personne ne pourra le remplacer je le sais."

" Harry, tu souffres j'en suis consciente. Mais tu souffres encore plus à force de penser à lui. Tu ne sais pas où il est et encore moins s'il est encore en vie aujourd'hui..."

" Tu te trompe." la coupa t-il d'un ton brusque. " Je sais qu'il est en vie, je le sents dans mon coeur. Je t'ai parlé du lien qui nous unissait. On pouvait sentir ce que l'autre ressentais. Et même si aujourd'hui je ne ressents plus rien à cause de la distance, je sens qu'il est en vie et ça me suffit pour croire que je le reverrais un jour."

" Tu l'aime encore." souffla t-elle.

" Tu pensais quoi? Que j'allais l'oublier comme on oublie un rêve sans importance? Draco est et restera toujours celui que j'ai aimé. Ce seras le seul. Personne ne prendra sa place et même s'il ne me revient pas."

" Je sais Harry. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que peut être il ne reviendra jamais vers toi, il se peut que tu ne le retrouve pas."

" Je vais le retrouver. J'y crois encore plus depuis ce matin. Ma mission consiste à trouver Lucius Malfoy et deux autres Mangemorts. Ils sont en Amérique et semblent chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je sais que c'est Draco. J'en suis sûr. Et si traquer Lucius me premettra de retrouvé Draco alors je le ferais, même si ce n'est que pour torturer Lucius pour ce qu'il lui a fait dans le passé."

" Ne te fit pas à ton envie de vengeance Harry, elle pourrai te porter préjudice." l'avertit Hermione.

" Je sais Mione. ... Je vais y aller, je doit encore préparer mes affaires et dire aurevoir à Remus."

" Très bien. A bientôt alors. ... Tu ne seras donc pas là pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur?"

" Non, je ne crois pas, cela dépendra du temps que l'on mettra pour retrouver et attraper ces Mangemorts en cavale. Mais je serais là au votre, c'est promis. Aurevoir Mione" répondit Harry en se levant.

Il embrassa son amie sur la joue et partie après un sourire.

" Harry ? "

Le brun se retourna pour voir ce que voulais la jeune femme.

" L'espoir te rend plus joyeux, j'espère que tu ne le perdra pas." dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry la regarda un instant. Oui il avait l'espoir de retrouver Draco, mais il ne savait pas comment il serait si il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait peur que cela arrive un jour mais se battait et espérait pouvoir vivre heureux avec son amour.

Il adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa meilleure amie et tourna un coin de rue où il trouva un lieu pour transplaner Place Grimmaurd. Il sonna à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre car Remus arrivera aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres de revoir le fils de son meilleur ami.

" Harry ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !"

" Moi aussi Remus." dit il en lui serrant la main.

" Allez entre, tu ne vas pas rester sur le pallier."

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils prirent place sur le canapé.

" Alors qu'est ce que tu vients faire chez ce vieux Remus?"

" Oh, je suis venu te dire aurevoir, je parts en mission."

L'heure qui suivirent fut ponctuée d'avertissements quant à la mission, d'explications sur celle-ci et d'autre sujets furent abordés. Harry aimait beaucoup lui parlé car cette homme ne jugeait jamais quiconque. Il était toujours rassurant, attentif et compréhensif envers les autres, mais beaucoup plus envers Harry. Il avait prit une place très importante depuis la mort de Sirius et tout les deux partageais leur douleur ensemble de l'avoir perdu si tôt.

Harry rentra ensuite à son appartement après avoir assuré à Remus qu'il ferai très attention durant sa mission. Il prépara ses valises d'un geste de la main et se prépara à manger. Il prit ensuite une douche et se coucha pour une nuit peuplée de rêve de Draco et d'une maison blanche entourée de fleur, le soleil se couchant à l'horizon et des enfants courant dans le jardin.

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**_

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à huit heure trente du matin après un sursaut. Voldemort avait encore essayé d'entrer dans son esprit mais il l'avait repoussé avec toute la force qu'il pouvait pour l'empêcher de découvrir le but de sa mission.

Il n'essaya pas de se rendormir, sachant qu'il n'y arriverai pas et se leva. Il savait qu'il avait encore du temps mais depuis qu'il avait cet appartement il partait souvent courir dans les rues de Londres pour oublier la vie, ses peurs, et tout les problèmes qui l'entouraient.

Il se prépara donc et sortit dans la douce chaleur de ce mois de Mai après avoir mangé quelque chose. Il longea durant trois heures les magasins de la ville, essayant de se vider l'esprit et ne pensant à rien d'autre que courir.

Il retourna chez lui essoufflé et en sueur à onze heure et demi. Il prit le plus rapidement possible une douche, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublier et prit ses valises dans sa poche puis transplana au Ministère.

Il y retrouva Blaise qui semblait l'attendre depuis un bout de temps car il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et son pies droit battait la mesure contre le sol du hall. Il jeta un regard noir à Harry qui lui fit rappelé Draco quand il était en retard à leur rendez-vous. Harry arriva près de lui, un sourir d'excuse sur le visage.

"- Alors Potter, même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure ?" dit il d'un ton suffisant, une mèche de cheveux châtain se mettant devant ses yeux.

"- Non Blaisynours c'est toi qui est en avance, nuance." répondit du tac au tac le brun.

"- Mouai, allez, on y va." dit-il d'un ton agacer cette fois-ci.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie et prirent le permier taxi venu. Il donnèrent la destination de l'aéroport et s'installèrent dans la voiture.

"- Tu n'as pas dit aurevoir à Ron, je crois." remarqua Blaise.

"- C'est vrai. ... Vous pouvez-vous dépêcher s'il vous plait, notre avion va nous filer sous le nez." dit Harry d'un air agacé, alors qu'il repensait encore à sa dispute avec le roux.

"- Désolé monsieur maisc'est pas de ma faute si les feux sont rouges."

Harry poussa un soupire déspéré alors que Blaise se demandait ce qui avait pu donner cette mauvaise humeur au brun. La réponse lui vint presque tout de suite quand il entendit le brun marmonner des paroles contre un certain rouquin qui allait se marier à sa meilleure amie. Il comprit que le roux avait encore essayé de convaincre son ami d'oublier le blond qui était parti un an plutôt. Blaise pensa que rien ni personne ne ferait oublier au jeune homme assis à ses côtés son premier et unique véritable amour. Et même s'il souffrait de voir son ami il savait que rien ne pouvait le faire changer.

Il se tourna vers le brun et sentit alors une puissance émanée de lui. Il sut qu'il se concentrait pour faire quelque chose mais il se demandait encore quoi. C'est alors qu'il vit le feu rouge et les deux autres suivant devenir vert alors que ce des autres files devenaient rouge. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux, mais ils se plissèrent quand il vit que le taximan ne bougeait toujours pas.

"- Bon, vous voulez y passer la nuit ? ... Bougez merde !" s'exclama t-il, la magie s'émanant de lui.

"- Eh calme toi un peu tu veux, j'ai pas envie de voir Fol'Oeil débarqué parce qu'on a utilisé la magie. On doit faire ça façon moldue alors baisse le volume magique tu veux." murmura Blaise en se penchant vers lui.

"- Oh ca va Blaise. Le Ministère ne détecte pas cette magie, y a aucun risque." fit Harry énervé alors que le chauffeur se décidait enfin à avancer.

Ils arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard à l'aéroport, Harry n'ayant pas arrêté de changer la couleurs des feux d'arrêt pour qu'ils aillent plus vite. Ils déscendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le bâtiment après avoir payé le chauffeur.

Harry suivit ensuite Blaise qui avait demandé comment se repérer dans un aéroport et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans l'avion à destination pour New York.

"- Ah je hais ces engins." grogna Blaise alors que Harry mettait la ventilation au dessus de sa tête.

"- Oh arrête de faire cette tête Blaise, on en a que pour trois heures seulement." fit Harry d'un ton détaché, toute colère semblant s'être atténué de lui.

"- Trois heures ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop tu veux dire ! .. Merlin je vais mourir dans un stupide engin moldu !" gémit il se prenant la tête dans ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

"- Tu dramatise tout mon pauvre Blaise." sourit le brun.

"- Non je ne dramatise pas tout, je suis réaliste c'est tout. Ose dire que ces machins sont inventifs !"

"- Oh oui ils le sont. Je trouve que pour des moldus ils se débrouillent pas mal. Ils n'ont pas toutes cette magie et font avec ce qu'ils ont, c'est à dire l'électronique, le nucléaire et tuot un tas de choses."

"- Ouai si tu l'dit. ... Mais je reste sur mes positions." dit finalement Blaise en fermant les yeux.

"- Oh et puis tu fais comme tu veux. ... Vieux grincheux." chuchota Harry.

"- J'ai entendu ça." le prévint l'ancien Serpentard.

"- Oh, mais je le sais, c'était fais exprès." rigola Harry.

"- Je m'dit souvent que t'aurais dû être à Serpentard toi." dit il en ouvrant les yeux, les fixant dans ceux d'Harry.

"- Je me l'dit souvent aussi Zabinni."

"- Mouai, enfin bon, je sais pas si j'aurais pu te supporter durant sept ans dans la même dortoir."

"- Ah et pourquoi?" demanda Harry en souriant.

"- Oh, tu sais ! Tes sautes d'humeur de garçon qui as survécut, tes sautes d'humeur de garçon qui as survécut et tes sautes d'humeur ...

"- De garçon qui as survécut? " proposa en rigolant Harry.

"- C'est ça ! Ah t'es vachement fort Ryry !" fit Blaise en lui tapant le dos.

"- Ouai, Blaise calme ta joie où on va t'expluser de l'avion."

"- Au moins je n'aurais pas à le prendre." fit Blaise en fronçant des sourcils.

"- Blaise, calme toi." gronda Harry.

"- Roh, c'est pas de ma faute, je suis nerveux. Et quand je suis nerveux, je devient fou, et quand je devient, je dis des trucs délirants, et quand je dit des trucs délirants je ne peux plus m'arrêter ! ... Et quand ..."

"- J'ai compris l'idée Blaise."

"- Tu t'énerve. Voilà pourquoi j'aurais pas pu supporter de vivre avec toi durant sept ans ! Ton caractère ! Ton sal foutu caractère de Gryffondor."

"- Blaise, calme toi où je te soumet au sortilège de silence." gronda le brun en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

"- Pff, tu n'as même pas ta baguette. Et en plus tu n'as pas le droit de ten servir ici." répondit Blaise en tirant la langue, content de sa réponse.

"- Gamin." souffla Harry. " Je n'en ai pas besoin Blaisy. Voilà qui prouve que tu me connais encore bien mal."

"- Magie sans baguette hein ? J'en étais sûr. Après tout, pourquoi le Survivant n'aurait-il pas des supers pouvoirs que presque personne n'a hein? " rigola le châtain.

Le conversation fut soudain coupé par une hôtesse de l'air qui s'arrêta à côté d'eux.

"- Veuillez attaché votre ceinture Messieurs, nous allons décollé." dit-elle d'une voix douce.

"- Eh, vous vous pas m'aider Mademoiselle, je crois qu'elle s'est coincé dans mon pantalon." fit Blaise avec un sourire navré.

Le brun qui connaissait son ami, leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Laissez Mademoiselle, mon ami ici présent est un peu attardé mental et crois toujours que sa ceinture de pantalon est une ceinture de sécurité. Veuillez l'excuser." fit Harry d'une voix basse pour que seul la jeune femme puisse l'entendre

La jeune hôtesse lanca un sourire d'excuse au châtain qui fronca les sourcils. Puis après leur ravoir rappeler de boucler leur ceinture elle partit vers l'avant de l'avion.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Potter ?" demanda d'un air faussement calme le châtain.

"- Hein ?" fit le brun en se tournant vers lui après avoir attaché sa ceinture. " Oh rien ... rien du tout." dit il simplement.

"- Nous allons à présent décollé. Veuillez vérifié que votre ceinture est bien attachée, relevée votre tablette. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage." fit une voix dans l'avion.

Celui-ci commença d'ailleurs à bouger, et roula sur la piste de décollage. Il fit un longue chemin et décolla rapidement, les passagers se retrouvant skotcher contre leur siège. Ils prirent très rapidement de l'altitude et la première heure se passa calmement en général. Enfin, calmement pour la plupart des passagers. Mais pas pour Harry Potter qui devait supporter les jérémiades de son ami qui n'allait plus l'être s'il continuai à se plaindre tout le temps.

"- Je m'ennui." disait-il.

"- Blaise, ça me fait trente quatres fois que tu me le dit en une heure, tu compte me repasser ce disque encore longtemps comme ça ?" demanda un Harry pas du tout énervé mais qui au fond de lui bouillonnait.

"- Je sais pas. Je m'ennui et j'ai rien à faire."

"- Trouve toi un truc à faire alors." proposa Harry, ses poing serrant le siège du Concorde.

"- Mais je sais pas quoi faire !" renchérit Blaise.

"- Zabinni tu es un gamin."

"- Je sais, tu me l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure Potter."

"- Et je te le redit encore une fois."

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Blaise ne recommence à se plaindre.

"- T'as rien à me donner à faire ?" demanda t-il.

"- Non." répondit Harry en ferlant les yeux, espérant pouvoir avoir la paix.

Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de son ami. Celui-ci était actuellement en train de jouer avec le volet du hublot en le fermant et le rouvrant. Et le bruti que celà provoquait était vraiment très agaçant.

"- Blaise, vas-tu arrêter ce bordel oui ou non?" essaya de demander calmement le brun sans ouvrir les yeux.

"- Euh ... Non. ... Harry ?"

"- Quoi encore?" demanda encore Harry.

"- Tu veux pas qu'on parle un peu ?" demana le châtain.

"- De quoi veut-tu parler Zabinni."

"- Bah, de notre mission."

"- Blaise, j'ai lu le dossier, je sais en quoi concerne cette mission alors on a pas besoin d'en parlé. Clair ?" fit Harry d'un ton hargneux.

Le châtain savait que quand le brun était comme ça, il ne valait pas mieux échauffer encore plus la bête.

"- Harry ... Je sais ce que tu pense. ... Tu penses que Lucius Malfoy est à la recherche de son fils mais ne te fas pas trop d'espoir de le retrouver s'il te plait. J'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère d'accord." fit doucement l'ancien Serpentard.

"- Ecoute Blaise. ... Je sais que c'est Draco que Lucius Malfoy recherche. Et encore plus maintenant que nous approchons. Je le sents. C'est en moi et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'opinion. ... Je sents que Draco est là-bas, notre lien se reforme depuis que nous avons décollé. Et il ne va pas arrêter de s'accroître je le sais."

"- J'espère pour toi mon vieux. Je l'espère vraiment pour toi." murmura le châtain.

"- Merci."

"- Oh, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tout le monde souffre de te voir comme ça. Tu es un très bon ami, et te voir te détruire nous détruit un peu aussi jour après jour."

"- Heureusement que vous aviez été là. Heureusement." souffla t-il.

"- Tu ... Tu aurais fait quelque chose?"

"- Je crois... je crois que c'est ma foi que j'avais à retrouver Draco m'a fait garder en vie." soupira t-il.

"- Je comprends Harry. Même si je ne le vit pas, Draco était mon meilleur ami depuis que l'on est en couche culottes en dentelles et ..."

"- Couches culottes en dentelles?" pouffa Harry sans se retenir.

"- Oh ca va hein, c'est juste une image pour dire que nous nagions dans le fric."

"- Pas besoin de le rappeler Blaise, je sais que tu étais un enfant pourri et gâté."

"- Ah et Draco non peut être ?" fit Blaise

"- Lui ce n'était pas pareil." répondit simplement Harry d'un geste de la main.

"- Parce qu'il savait comment te prendre au lit peut être ?" rigola le châtain.

"- Blaise arrête ça tout de suite s'il te plait." prévint Harry, sa magie commençant à graviter autour de lui.

"- Oh calme tigron. Ne vas pas me manger. ... Et puis je ne suis pas comestible." dit il d'un ton léger.

"- C'est sûr avec ton sal venin."

"- J'aime mon venin, il me vient de papa Zabinni, il doit être fier de son fils quand même ! Blaise Zabinni, collègue attitré d'Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique."

"- Arrête d'être aussi amer avec toi Blaise."

"- Je ne suis pas amer Potter. Juste réaliste."

"- Vivement que tu te trouve une femme toi, qu'elle puisse remettre quelques pendules à l'heure." soupira le brun en fermant les yeux, faisant ainsi savoir qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire.

"- Jamais je ne me trouverais une femme Potter, rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne." bougonna l'ancien Serpentard en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

"- Nou verrons bien Blaise, nous verrons bien. Ce que je souhait juste c'est que tu tire ton coup bientôt, au moins tu me lâchera la grappe. Mais ne fait surtout pas ça durant notre mission, je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde avant de trouver Malfoy sénior."

"- Ouai, ouai, autre chose mon Seigneur." fit hypocritement le châtain.

"- Ouai, s'il te plait ... ferme là." fit le brun en commençant à s'endormir déjà.

"- Putain Potter, t'es un putain de gros dormeur."

"- J'ai dit la ferme. ... Tu m'oblige à le faire si je veux dormir, vraiment désolé Blaisy."

Blaise allait répliqué, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il réessaya deux où trois fois, mais toujours rien. Il comprit alors que le démon brun à ses côtés lui avait lancé un sortilège de silence. Il lui lanca un regard noir, mais connaissant d'avance la réponse du brun s'il lui demandait de retirer le sort, il se mit sur le côté et ferma les yeux, la fureur prenant place dans ses veines.

Après celà, le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement entre les deux garçons. Ils dormaient tout les deux mais Blaise se réveillant parfois, essayant de voir si le sort avait été levé. Mais le brun était resté sur ses positions et dormait profondément. Mais Blaise remarqua qu'il semblait agité par des cauchemars et il savait qu'il ne valait pas mieux le réveiller.

Harry se réveilla seulement lorsque la voix de l'hôtesse annonca l'attérissage prochain. Blaise lui lanca un regard perçant, montrant sa gorge de son doigt pour lui ordonner de lui rendre sa voix. Harry, son mauvais rêve étant encore trop présent, ne rechigna pas et enleva le sort d'un clignement de yeux. Blaise se retint aussitôt de lui hurler tout ce qu'il pensait de sa façon de faire quand il vit à quel point le brun était mal.

Après que l'avion est attérit et soit arrêter sur la piste, ils sortirent rapidement de l'engin et partirent récupéré le seul bagage non réduit par Blaise. A leur stage d'Auror, on leur avait toujours dit d'avoir au moins une valise.

Harry entraîna ensuite Blaise vers la sortie, alors que ce dernier était rouge de rage et hurlait dans l'aéroport à l'injustice du fait d'avoir un coéquipier beaucoup trop Serpentard pour lui. Il disait que c'était lui le Seroentard sournois et vicieux qui devait faire les mauvais coups comme venait de le faire Harry dans l'avion.

Harry souriait en entendant son ami se plaindre. Cet homme était un phénomène et rien ne le vexait, ou presque. Il n'abait jamais aucune honte à se montrer en publique ce que Harry appréciait chez lui mais qui parfois était un peu "lourd". Harry plaignait d'avance la personne qui allait partager sa vie dans le futur.

"- Non mais franchement ! Un sort de silence Potter! Un sort de silence ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! A moi ! ton coéquipier depuis un jour !"

"- Te pleint pas Blaisy, voyons. Ca ne fait que seulement un jour que nous travaillons ensemble, tu n'en ais pas mort."

"- Oui, mais tu oublies l'année passé avec toi dans la même session à l'école des Aurors. C'était pas une partie de plaisir de devoir te supporter tout ce temps, tu peux me croire." grogna le châtain

"- Oui, bah moi je dit que je plains la femme qui vivre le restant de ses jours près de toi." sourit narquoisement le brun en passant les portes automatiques de l'aéroport.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur sous un soleil étouffant qui leur prire leur tête dans un étau. Harry se dirigea vers une grande voiture noir stationner devant le bâtaiment, Blaise l'injuriant derrièe lui.

Une jeune femme sortit de la voiture. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année et était très belle, remarqua Harry. Blaise s'arrêta à côté de lui, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de l'inconnue, il continua à faire des gestes avec les bras tout en continuant de se plaindre.

"- ... Et moi je continue à dire que j'amais je ne me caserais avec quelqu'un si c'est pour plus que du sexe." finit-il en regardant enfin la jeune femme. " Quoique ..." dit-il évasivement en admirant les courbes de la demoiselle.

Harry sourit intérieurement quand il vit les yeux du châtain ciller devant la jeune femme. Elle était de taille moyenne pour une femme, environ un mètre soixante dix et possédait des cheveux châtain foncé aux reflets roux qui étaient coupé en un dégradé arrivant un peu au début du dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron clair presque mordoré surligné d'un fin trait noir et son petit nez était droit. Sa bouche pulpeuse était recouvert d'une fine couche de rouge à lèvres de couleur rouge presque marron.

C'était ce qu'on pouvait appelé une beauté sauvage. Elle portait un tailleur noir, composant une jupe arrivant mi-cuisse ainsi qu'une veste de la même couleur. En dessous, elle portait une chemise noir dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouvert, laissant apparaître un petit tatouage en forme de coeur dessiner sur son sein gauche.

"- Bonjour Messieurs, bienvenu en Amérique." dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, en même temps autoritaire. " Je m'appelle Judie Fox et je suis l'un des membres de l'Autorité Sorcière Américaine. Je serais votre guide dans cette affaire durant la période que mettra votre mission pour d'être achevée. Veuillez me suivre à présent." fit-elle en entrant dans la voiture, vite suivit de Blaise et d'Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son ami. Jamais il n'avait réagit et regarder comme cela avec une femme.

_**Voilà ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus! Même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans, j'aime bien les passages dans l'avion e le moment ou Harry parle à Hermione! **_

_**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!**_

_**Bisoux **_

_**Vert emeraude**_

_**Et comme je ne posterais sans doute pas avant Aout je vous souhait à tous de merveilleux Vacance, plein de soleil, une mer à 24°C et plein de beaux/belles garçons/filles pour vous les filles/garçons ! ; )**_

_**Bisouxxxxxx**_


	5. Une chance de te retrouver

**Hum, je crois que le mieux serait que je m'excuse pour tout ce retard je crois ? Je sais que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas udapté cette fic et beaucoup d'autre encore et je m'en excuse. **

**Mais il faut que vous sachiez que comme beaucoup d'auteur je n'ai pas que la fiction dans la vie, mais aussi une vie privée, personnelles, des études, un famille qui prennent beaucoup de temps. J'ai également le bac à la fin de l'année, donc les fics ne sont pas ma priorité pour le moment. **

**J'espère que vous comprenez. Je répondrais aux reviewx demain car il est déjà 01h00 du matin, et je préfère posé le chapitre maintenant car je serais capable de ne jamais le poster car il ne me plait pas beaucoup. Mais je vous laisse tout de même le lire pour ne pas que vous pensiez que j'abandonne mes fics que je n'ai pas udaptées depuis longtemps. Au contraire, j'aimerais tant pouvoir écrire sur ces fics qui me tiennent très à cœur, mais je ne peux pas.**

**J'ai longtemps hésité à suspendre certaine fics notamment celle-là, mais si je le fais, je ne les reprendrais peut-être jamais. Alors je préfère les laisser comme telle et udapté quand je le peux. **

**Sachez que ce chapitre je l'ai écrit en quelques heures seulement et qu'il n'a pas eu de bêta lecture. Donc vous risquez de rencontrer quelques fautes. Je le reprendrais sans doute pour le faire corriger mais ce n'est pas sûr. **

**En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !**

**La magie de l'amour**

**Chapitre 3: Une chance de te retrouver….**

Durant tout le trajet, Blaise n'avait cessé de s'arrêter de parler à Judie. Il lui posait des tas de questions indiscrètes telles que son âge, son origine et ce qu'elle aimait dans la vie ou également si elle avait une personne chère à son coeur.

Harry voyait bien que la jeune femme n'écoutait que d'une oreille mais il ne fit rien pour arrêter son ami. Si elle le jetait, se serait à lui qu'il fallait s'en prendre. Pas à Harry.

Judie vit du coin de l'oeil le beau brun nommé Harry Potter la regarder en souriant. Elle se tourna vers lui dans l'intérêt dans apprendre plus sur le Survivant international.

« Comment se porte l'Angleterre Monsieur Potter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aussi bien qu'elle puisse se porter avec un Mage Noir en puissance Mademoiselle Fox. » répondit le brun évasivement.

« Et vous êtes un Auror depuis quand si je puis me permettre. Vous êtes très jeune tout de même. »s'enquit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

« C'est ma première mission. Je viens de finir ma première année d'étude à l'Académie. La deuxième année est faite pour envoyer et évaluer les nouveaux sur le terrain pour voir comment il s'en sorte dans une mission. Puis à la fin de l'année, nous passerons les épreuves et les nouvelles recrues seront dispersées dans des équipes ou seront en solo, selon leurs capacités et la réussite de leur première mission en partenariat. »

« Oh, c'est différent de l'Académie d'Amérique alors. Les Aurors d'ici font trois ans d'études où durant cette période les meilleurs resteront et les autres partiront au fil des épreuves. Il y en a six en tout et deux par année. Les meilleurs résultats passeront à l'année suivante et ceux qui ont en dessous de cent vingt points sur cent quarante seront retiré de la formation. »

« C'est différent en effet. Reste à savoir quelle est la meilleure technique même si je pense qu'il n'y a aucun choix à faire. » fit le brun alors que Blaise essayait en vain d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais pourrions-nous savoir où vous nous menez ? » demanda le châtain.

« Bien sûr Mr Zabinni. Nous nous dirigeons vers le Centre International de l'ASA qui se situe au Sud de la ville. Je vous présenterais l'équipe puis je vous expliquerais ce que nous savons sur les trois Mangemorts récidivistes de votre pays. Un de nos chercheurs vous montreras ensuite les lieux où leur magie à été détecté et nous pourrons savoir quel sort a été utilisé. »

« Pourrons-nous savoir où ils se dirigent ? » demanda Harry qui sentait son sang pulser à ses tempes à l'énonciation du père de Draco.

« Malheureusement non. Il nous est impossible de localiser un sorcier si nous n'avons pas quelque chose lui appartenant. Du sang ou un morceau de chair, une dent ou tout autres organes. Les objets peuvent fonctionné mais il fait que celui-ci appartient vraiment à la personne. Le mieux serait un objet qui est donné en héritage. » fit la jeune femme.

« Je ne connaissait pas cette technique. » s'enquit Harry pensivement.

« C'est une vieille méthode qui est un mélange de magie vaudou et ancienne. Il faut se pencher au dessus d'une carte, le mieux c'est celle d'une ville, le lieu de recherche est plus diminué et plus précis. Ensuite vous prenez un pendule et vous y accrocher le petit bout du sorcier qu'on souhaite retrouver. Avec un geste du poignet, on fait un geste circulaire au dessus de la carte et si il trouve le sorcier, le pendule se posera sur le lieu où il se trouve. C'est simple mais extrêmement efficace et cela nous a permis de traquer beaucoup de criminels. »

« Et ça ne fonctionne pas avec les moldus ? » demanda Blaise.

« Non, ils n'ont pas l'essence magique nécessaire dans leur ADN pour que le pendule les repèrent. C'est la même chose pour les Cracmols. » les renseigna la jeune femme alors que la voiture stoppait sa course à travers les rues de New York.

Ils descendirent du véhicule et Judie les dirigea dans une petite rue qui indiquait Asiate Street. Elle n'était pas bien éclairée et Blaise poussa quelques jurons quand il mit les pieds dans des poubelles qui devaient être là depuis un moment, risquant de tomber au sol. Arrivé devant une porte en plomb, la jeune femme mit sa main sur la serrure sous l'oeil inquisiteur des deux jeunes hommes.

Une couleur rouge entoura sa main suivit d'une brume verte et un petit cliquetis se fit entendre, puis la porte disparue. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent à sa suite et arrivèrent dans une salle entièrement noire. Judie leur demanda de se placer sur les deux petites croix phosphorescentes. Un rayon violet scanna leur corps et une voix féminine résonna dans la pièce après quelques instants.

« Blaise Zabinni, vingt ans, Auror de profession. Magie du sens. Enregistrement confirmé. »

« Harry Potter, dix-neuf ans, Auror de profession. Magie de l'amour. Enregistrement confirmé. Empreintes de Blaise Zabinni et Harry Potter à enregistrer. » finit la voix.

Judie repris la parole alors que les deux amis étaient assez surpris de leurs moyens très évolués par rapport à l'Angleterre.

« Il faut que vous posiez vos paumes sur la boule en face de vous. » précisa la jeune femme dans un coin de la pièce.

Blaise s'approcha et plaça ses mains sur un objet circulaire qui dégageait une petite lumière brune. Une lueur rouge entoura ses mains et après un moment elle devint verte alors qu'une légère chaleur se dégageait de l'appareil.

« Enregistrement des empreintes confirmée.» fit la voix.

Harry s'avança à son tour et le même rituel s'effectua. Une vive lumière s'alluma alors dans la salle et les deux anglais qui c'était habitué à la pénombre durent cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'y habituer.

« Ne vous en faites pas, on s'y fait rapidement. » sourit la jeune femme. « Bien pour entrer seul dans le centre de l'ASA il vous faudra mettre votre main sur la serrure. Personne ne pourra imiter votre empreinte même si votre main est coupée et utilisée. Il faut que vous soyez vivant et consentant pour entrer dans le Centre.»

« Et si nous y sommes obligé ? » demanda Blaise.

« C'est que vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour faire la profession d'Auror. » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix ferme qui parut plaire au châtain qui eut un sourire condescendant.

« Venez, je vais vous présenter à l'équipe. » continua-t-elle.

Ils passèrent par la porte blanche qui se confondait avec le mur éclatant et arrivèrent dans un ascenseur aux parois métalliques. Judie appuya sur le bouton du niveau un et l'appareil se mit en marche.

Harry qui ne parlait pas beaucoup se demandait pourquoi il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il aurait pu penser que le décalage horaire y était pour quelque chose mais il savait au fond de lui que son lien avec Draco se reformais et en même l'espoir de le retrouver se confirmais un peu plus. Il devait être assez près pour qu'il le sente déjà après seulement une heure arrivé en Amérique. Il ne savait pas encore ce que son ange ressentait mais le lien deviendrait plus fort à mesure que le temps passerais et qu'il se rapprocherait de lui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry fut étonné de voire que malgré la richesse de ce pays, les sorciers en usent autant pour leur moyens personnels.

« Nous sommes au niveau un, c'est le niveau de l'OPS. » les informa Judie en souriant à un collègue alors qu'ils longeaient la grande allée empli de bureau.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda l'ex Serpentard.

« Organisation Policière Sorcière. C'est l'équivalent des Aurors de votre pays. » Répondit-elle en les regardant. » Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le monstre. » Continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Blaise et Harry se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'elle appelait « le monstre ».

Elle les dirigea vers une porte en verre où il était inscrit « Directeur » en lettre blanche. Elle toqua et entra quand une voix l'invita à le faire.

« Bonjour Monsieur White. Je viens vous prévenir de l'arrivée des Messieurs Potter et Zabinni au centre. » Dit-elle.

Un grand homme noir au costume strict se tenait derrière son bureau en bois presque noir, la tête dans un dossier. Il devait avoir la quarantaine et être assez fortuné vu la qualité de son habit.

Sur son bureau s'étalait divers objets, tel que une lampe, un agenda électronique, une boîte à style avec son contenu et un cadre photo où était insérée une photo représentant Mr White tenant par la taille une jeune femme noire aux long cheveux noir tressé, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres et deux yeux aussi noir que l'ébène. Devant eux se tenaient deux petites filles qui devaient avoir entre quatre et sept ans. La plus grande avait le même sourire que sa mère et des cheveux noirs lui arrivant en haut du dos. La plus petite avait encore ses dents de laits et deux couettes sur chaque côté de la tête. C'était le modèle type de la famille unies et aimante.

« Bonjour Messieurs. Je suis Jacob White, directeur de l'OPS. J'espère que le voyage c'est bien déroulé. » Dit-il en venant leur serrer chacun la main.

« Sans problème Mr White. » répondit Harry.

« Juste Monsieur suffira Mr Potter. » sourit l'homme à Harry, celui-ci lui répondant aimablement. « Judie veuillez diriger ces Messieurs à travers le service, puis vous leur présenterez le labo. »

« Bien Monsieur. » acquiesça-t-elle avant de les inviter à sortir.

« Au revoir Monsieur. » firent les jeunes hommes.

« Mr Potter, Mr Zabinni, j'espère que votre séjour dans notre unité se déroulera sans problème et que vous mènerez à bien votre mission. » fit Jacob.

Après que Judie leur est présentée toutes les personnes du niveau un, elle les emmena dans le laboratoire où un homme en blouse blanche travaillait. Il possédait des cheveux blancs hirsutes et des yeux bleu océan un peu délavé par l'âge. Sa peau blanche était ridée et ses habits étaient un peu tachés. Harry pensa qu'il ressemblait un peu à tous ces érudits des films qui passaient leur temps à travailler pour prouver quelque chose au monde.

« Judie ! Enfin tu es là ! Il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose ! Tu vas voir c'est géant ! » Fit le jeune homme d'une voix un peu aiguë pour un homme.

C'était vraiment un drôle de personnage…

« John, je t'ai déjà dit que tes inventions ne seront jamais connues dans le monde moldu, alors tu peux arrêter tes recherches. » l'arrêta la jeune femme.

D'ailleurs, l'homme sembla prêt à pleurer. Enfin c'est ce que Harry pensa quand il vit que ses yeux commençaient à briller étrangement et que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Mais il se reprit pourtant bien vite et après un soupire et consentit à se calmer.

« Bon d'accord, mais je te prouverais un jour que mes inventions pourront servir pour aider la population sorcière à se mêler aux moldus. »

« Mais oui mon cher John, on y croit tous. » fit Judie en roulant des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres et Blaise bavant presque devant elle.

Harry le remarqua et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Bah quoi ? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

« Arrête de baver comme ça où tu pourras rivaliser avec le lac de Poudlard avec la marre que tu forme autour de toi. » plaisanta le brun.

« - Pff, n'importe quoi Potter. »

« Potter ? Potter ? Comme Harry Potter ! » fit le dénommé John en braquant son regard au sien.

« Euh, oui, c'est moi. »

« Merlin c'est pas vrai ! Judie tu aurais pu me dire que Harry Potter allait venir aujourd'hui ! Regarde moi ça ! Le bureau n'est même pas rangé, je suis habillé comme un clown, je me suis ridiculisé devant lui et en plus je ne l'ai même pas salué quand il est entré ! Judie ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je t'en veux pour la peine ! Ne me parle même plus ! » hurla le vieil homme en bougeant dans tout les sens dans le bureau, ses mains faisant des gestes compliquées au dessus de sa tête alors que tout se rangeait magiquement autour d'eux.

« John n'exagère pas tu veux. Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait. Regarde sur son réfrigérateur, il y a une note qui fut mise par toi, il y a cela trois semaines. Donc ne me dit pas que tu n'étais pas au courant. C'est juste que tu respire beaucoup trop de potion pour ton bien être, c'est tout. Alors ne reporte pas la faute sur moi. » Le gronda la jeune femme.

« Euh oui Judie chérie. » répondit John d'une voix encore plus aiguë.

« Mlle Fox, il est toujours comme ça ou c'est un numéro spécial pour notre venue ? » demanda Blaise.

« Oh non, John est toujours aussi fou. Je crois qu'il s'est pris un coup sur la tête étant plus jeune ou alors ce ne sont que les effets des potions qu'il respire à pleine narine tous les jours de la semaine et du week-end. C'est un accro du travail, c'est donc compréhensible qu'il devienne un peu… paranoïaque puisqu'il ne parle que très peu aux autres. » Répondit Judie en regardant John finir de ranger une dernière fois son bureau de carrelage blanc où plusieurs petits et gros chaudrons bouillaient, laissant parfois échapper des petites bulles ou vapeurs.

Il s'approcha enfin d'eux après un petit moment, ses mains s'essuyant sur sa blouse autrefois blanche.

« Monsieur Po-Po-Potter. Je suis John Ross. Je suis si heureux de faire votre connaissance. » Fit-il en semblant ému.

« Euh merci, moi de même Monsieur Ross. » répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

« Oh Judie, je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai serré la main de Harry Potter ! Je suis le plus grand ! Judie prend une photo ! Il faut que je l'envoie à tous les chercheurs d'Amérique ! Ils vont être fou de rage ! »

« John calme-toi un peu. Nous ne sommes pas là pour entendre tes élucubrations. Monsieur Potter est venu avec son coéquipier, Monsieur Zabinni, pour une mission. Et j'espère pour toi que tu vas nous aider et tout faire pour qu'ils réussissent. » Judie darda sur lui un regarda noir et John sembla avaler de travers.

« Oui Jud' » répondit-il. « Alors, venez, venez. Je vais vous montrer comment vous pourrez repérer vos adversaires. »

Il les emmena vers une grande table où reposait une grande carte de New York. A côté, se trouvait un fil de lin où était suspendu un petit cristal transparent.

« Voilà, ceci est un pendule. Vous le placer au dessus de la carte d'une ville après avoir préalablement tremper votre pendule dans un petit quelque chose de la personne recherchée. Puis vous… »

« John, je leur ai déjà expliqué le principe en chemin. » le coupa Judie.

John la regarda un moment, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand, puis il regarda tour à tour Harry et Blaise qui se faisaient silencieux.

« Oh, très… très bien. Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir faire nos recherches. »

« John, nous n'avons rien appartenant aux Mangemorts. Il va falloir attendre un peu. Il faudrait trouver un objet ayant appartenu à Lucius Malfoy ou à sa famille depuis toujours, ou du sang provenant d'une blessure peut-être. » fit pensivement Judie.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Trouver quelque chose appartenant à Lucius Malfoy. Cela pourrait s'avérer compliquer. S'il ne le blessait pas, jamais il ne pourrait récupérer ce sang dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Un objet… un héritage de la famille Malfoy. Où trouver ça ?

Puis alors qu'il commençait à se dire que jamais il ne pourrait trouver cela, il sentit dans le fond de sa poche, l'objet qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis le départ de Draco. Cet objet que son amour lui avait confié quelques jours avant son départ. Il le sortit de sa poche et le regarda. C'était une chevalière en or gris absolument magnifique. Elle était assez large au dessus du doigt et en son centre se trouvait un magnifique saphir bleu. Autour se dessinait une sorte de soleil qui mettait en valeur cette pierre fabuleuse.

Depuis que Draco était partit, il la gardait constamment sur lui mais jamais plus il ne l'avait porté après son départ. Elle était toujours restée dans le fond de sa poche et souvent, quand il avait ses mains à l'intérieure, il la tenait étroitement serrée dans sa paume, l'image de Draco s'imposant à son esprit. Le jeune homme, quand il lui avait offert lui avait dit que grâce à elle, il le retrouverait où qu'il soit. Il sut alors que c'était le moment de s'en servir. Il la tourna un instant entre ses doigts et quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour croiser le regard bleu de Blaise. Il semblait reconnaître la bague de la famille Malfoy. Draco lui avait dit qu'elle avait appartenu à son père et que celui-ci la lui avait offert juste avant son entrée à Poudlard.

« Tu crois… Harry, tu crois que ça peut marcher ? » Demanda Blaise incertain.

« Je crois oui. Elle a appartenu à Lucius avant mais Draco la portée, on peut peut-être le retrouver grâce à elle. »

« Mr Potter, l'avez-vous porter vous-même à votre doigt ? » demanda Judie qui fixait la chevalière.

« Euh, non, enfin seulement quelques jours… Je ne l'ai plus portée quand…. Enfin juste quelques jours. » Répondit difficilement Harry en observant le saut gravé sous la bague qui représentait un serpent près à l'attaque.

« Bien, dans ce cas, il y a une chance que cela fonctionne. Mais il y a eut plusieurs essences dessus et nous risquons de les mélanger. Il y a donc un risque que le pendule nous montre un lieu qui soit entre Lucius Malfoy et l'autre personne qui a porté cette chevalière. » Fit alors John, en réfléchissant.

D'un geste rapide, il prit la bague des doigts de Harry et prit le pendule dans son autre main. Il frotta la bague à la pointe du pendule et l'attacha ensuite avec une petite ficelle juste au dessus du cristal. Puis prenant le fil tenant le pendule il le suspendit au dessus de la carte et d'un geste habile du poignet, produisit un geste circulaire au dessus.

Pendant un long moment, le pendule tourna au dessus de la carte sans résultat. Harry se demandais si cela allait vraiment marché quand au bout de vingt longues minutes d'attentes, le pendule comme attiré par un aimant, se colla à la carte où était inscrit Soho.

« Ah, Soho, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'y suis pas aller. » fit rêveusement John en récupérant le pendule et la bague qu'il rendit à Harry.

« John, nous ne sommes pas là non plus pour ressasser les vieux souvenirs. » le gronda encore une fois Judie. « Bon, je vais réunir une équipe pour aller patrouiller dans le quartier. John, toi tu regarde si nos Mangemorts sont au même endroit pendant que je rassemble tout le monde. Ça ne servirait à rien de s'y rendre s'ils n'y sont plus. »

Puis elle sortit d'un pas conquérant du labo alors que les trois hommes restaient sans bouger dans la pièce.

« Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais il va falloir que je travail jeunes gens. Monsieur Potter, il faudrait que vous me confiiez cette chevalière pour que je suive ces Mangemorts à la trace. Enfin…. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien entendu. » Fit le chercheur en se triturant les mains.

« Euh… Non bien sûr. » Fit le brun hésitant entre la confié à cette homme qu'il ne connaissait et qui serait capable de la perdre ou de la faire tomber dans l'une de ses potions dégoûtante.

Il tendit le bijou après un dernier regard et soupira. Ce sera la première fois qu'il ne la portait pas sur celui depuis un an…

« Harry, tu viens, il faut rejoindre Jud… euh Mlle Fox. » fit la voix de Blaise à ses côtés, le ramenant par cela à la réalité. »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive Blaise. … Euh Monsieur Ross, je vous fait confiance… pour ne pas … enfin je souhaiterais la récupérer en bon état. » Dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

« Ne vous en faite pas Monsieur Potter, je prendrais soins de cette merveille comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. » répondit le vieil homme en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

Le brun acquiesça et suivit son ami en dehors du labo. Ils reprirent le chemin du premier niveau et y rencontrèrent Judie qui sortait du bureau du Directeur White. Quand elle les vit, elle leur offrit un sourire rassurant et les dirigea vers une grande salle au milieu duquel se trouvait une longue table ovale entourée d'une vingtaine de chaise où se trouvait à peu près une dizaine d'hommes et cinq femmes. Chacun se tournèrent vers eux à leur entrée, les saluant ou les dardant d'un regard interrogateur.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présentent les deux jeunes hommes qui passeront les deux prochains mois au sein de notre service. Ils arrivent tout droit d'Angleterre et sont là pour nous aider à capturer les trois hommes qui sévissent dans nos États depuis une semaine. J'espère que vous les accueillerez comme il se doit. » Dit-elle rapidement en ayant aussitôt attiré l'attention de ses collègues « Bien, je vous ai tous convié très rapidement à cette réunion parce que nous avons une piste. Nous savons qu'il y a encore un quart d'heure, Lucius Malfoy se situait dans le quartier de Soho. Le Docteur Ross le suit à la trace grâce au pendule mais il risque de bouger. Nous allons donc partir très rapidement sur les lieux afin de le coincer. Mesdames, Messieurs, vous savez qu'elle est votre rôle dans cette chasse aux Mangemorts, je ne veux aucune bêtise de votre part. Aller…. En route tout le monde. »

Chacun se leva et sortirent de la salle de réunion. Judie s'assit sur une chaise et fit apparaître de sa baguette une carte, la même que celle qui était dans le labo. Le pendule apparut à sa suite suivit de la chevalière. Elle la raccrocha au cristal et le fit tourner au dessus de la carte. Instantanément, il se colla au même lieu qu'avant, Soho.

« Bien, notre cher Lucius n'a pas bougé d'un iota, il doit attendre quelque chose. Allons y rapidement avant qu'il ne se déplace. » Dit-elle en renvoyant la carte. « John, suis-le encore, sait-on jamais. » continua-t-elle dans le vide.

« Oui Judie. » répondit la voix de John.

« Bien Messieurs allons-y. Le Directeur nous donne le champ libre, mais il ne veut aucune connerie. » Dit-elle d'un ton sec en sortant de la salle.

« Wow, ça c'est une femme. » s'éleva le voix de Blaise qui suivait les formes gracieuses de la jeune femme en passant la tête par la porte.

« Blaise arrête de la mater tu veux, on est pas là pour ça. » le gronda Harry en sortant à son tour.

« Ce que tu peux être grincheux Ry ! Tire ton coup bordel, ça ira mieux après crois-moi. » Lui suggéra Blaise avec un sourire vicieux.

Il reçut pour seule réponse un regard aussi noir que celui que lui lançait Draco lors de leurs années à Poudlard. Il savait que jamais Harry n'irais voir ailleurs même s'il n'avait aucune chance de retrouver Draco mais malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le faire rire ou changer d'idées. Mais il connaissait toujours un échec.

Au fond du grand couloir attendait l'équipe qui allait se mettre en faction pour surveiller le quartier Soho. Chacun plaçait une sorte de petit micro à leur oreille ainsi qu'une petite boîte noir à leur taille. Judie arriva près d'eux et leur en donnant chacun un.

« Mettez ça. C'est un micro qui permet d'être relié chacun par une radio. Un agent se placera à proximité et se chargera de changer de station quand il sera nécessaire. Vous n'aurez jusqu'à parler quand vous souhaiterez nous transmettre un message. Ils ont été modifiés magiquement. Le message s'envoie seulement si vous le souhaitez. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Je suppose que c'est encore le Docteur Ross qui est le maître de cette découverte. » fit Blaise en plaçant l'objet à l'objet à l'oreille et le boîtier à la taille, Harry faisant la même chose.

« Non. Ceci vient de mon invention. J'ai travaillé trois ans chez les forces de l'ordre moldus. J'ai donc récupéré leur outils afin de les modifiés et nous en servir facilement. » Répondit-elle d'un ton quelque peu cinglant.

« Oh …» Fit bêtement Blaise, la bouche ouverte et les yeux perdu dans le vague.

Harry pensa que son ami était vraiment fou. Mais fou de quoi ? De qui ? Il avait bien une petite idée sur la question. Ses yeux verts se posèrent automatiquement sur Judie qui donnait ses ordres à ses hommes. C'était une femme de caractère, autoritaire et qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Une femme parfaite pour Blaise qui saurait le remettre dans le bon chemin. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Harry se dit qu'il devrait essayer de les caser ensemble. Si lui ne pouvait pas avoir son propre amour alors il jouerait les Cupidon pour les autres, surtout pour son ami qui aurait bien besoin d'atterrir de son petit nuage.

« Aller tout le monde, on se magne ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Potter, Zabinni en voiture ! » S'époumona Judie en sortant en furie par les escaliers.

« Harry, tu peux me dire pourquoi elle dit toujours mon nom après le tiens ? » demanda Blaise, son regard lointain.

« Simplement parce que ton nom est alphabétiquement après le miens Blaise. » répondit Harry pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Il sortit lui aussi par les escaliers et les descendit rapidement.

« Ah. … Et … Tu crois que je peux lui apprendre à dire l'alphabet à l'envers ?» Demanda-t-il quand ils furent en bas, près à transplaner à Soho.

Harry secoua la tête, un mini rire lui échappant alors qu'ils disparaissaient de la petite rue mal éclairée.

**oOoOoOoO**

**Ohlalala, je sens que je vais me faire engueuler moi ! Je sais je suis impardonnable ! Mais … je mérite quand même une petite review non ? (air de petit chiot tout triste) **

**Je vous remercies d'avoir lu et vous dit à la prochaine ! **

**Bisous **

**Vert émeraude**


	6. La fuite de mon espoir

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Ou bonsoir en fonction de vous ! )**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi on va dire que ça va mais on n'est pas là pour parler de moi lol. J'ai fait le plus vite possible pour écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est le chapitre le plus long de la fic je crois !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**RAR anonymes : **

**Noeru : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Comme tu le vois je n'ai pas mis autant de temps pour écrire la suite lol à vrai dire c'est dur de le battre ! lol Merci encore !

**Akina** : lol, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravi que ça te plaise. Pour la rencontre entre Harry et Draco, ... hum je te laisse découvrir par toi-même. Reste à savoir si c'était ce genre de rencontre que tu souhaitais (A) Merci encore

**PS : Si j'ai oublié de répondre anonymement aux reviews je m'en vois désolé. Je n'ai pas encore mis en place un planning de réponse, mais je pense que je vais le faire pour éviter les oublies. **

**Note : Et je remercie ma bêta que j'adore, ma jumelle que j'aime, Dinoushette ! Je t'embrasse ma puce ! **

**La magie de l'amour**

**Chapitre 6 : La fuite de mon espoir.**

« Aller tout le monde à son poste et je ne veux aucune faute, ou vous vous retrouverez tous à faire les accompagnateurs aérogriffe dans le Bronx. C'est compris ? » Fit la voix de Judie à travers les oreillettes.

« Aérogriffe ? » Fit Harry interrogateur.

« C'est la plate forme où atterrissent tous les animaux magiques susceptibles de pouvoir voyager avec un passager sur le dos. Ils comptent parmi eux les Hippogriffes. Donc pour ne pas se faire attaquer à chaque arrivée, ils doivent le saluer préalablement. Un boulot très compliqué et avec beaucoup de risques, si tu veux mon avis. » Répondit Blaise d'une voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu de Judie pas loin d'eux.

« Zabinni ! Venez-là ! Au trot, allez ! » Lui hurla-t-elle tout de même, ses yeux semblant lancé des éclairs.

« Bon courage mon pote. » fit Harry avec un sourire alors que le châtain se dirigeai vers la femme de caractère, tête basse.

Ils avaient tous transplannés de la petite rue sombre au profit d'une autre, beaucoup plus étroite. Ils pouvaient voir les gens passer devant elle sans la voir, et Harry avait deviné qu'elle avait un sort repousse moldu dessus, ce qui pourrait s'avérer bien pratique.

Ils s'étaient tous aussitôt mis en position, chaque officier sortant comme si de rien n'était à intervalle régulier. Les moldus ne faisaient même pas attention à eux et faisaient leur vie en faisant fi de la vingtaine d'hommes qui se séparaient un peu partout dans la grande rue.

« Potter, vous vous placerez au coin de la rue, il y a une petite ruelle invisible aux moldus, vous y aller et vous ne bouger surtout pas. C'est clair ! » Demanda Judie après avoir envoyé Blaise à un autre coin de rue.

Le brun acquiesça et après s'être rendu invisible aux yeux des moldus en se donnant un coup de baguette sur la tête, il traversa la rue longée de magasin de bijoux, d'arts et autre objets fragiles et se plaça au lieu dit.

« Potter, vous me recevez ? » fit une voix dans son oreillette, le surprenant un peu alors qu'il s'était mis en recherche de Lucius.

« Oui, Mlle Fox. » répondit-il après un petit moment.

« Bien, Zabinni, vous me recevez ? » continua-t-elle.

« Cinq sur cinq madame ! » s'éleva la voix du Serpentard, faisant rire Harry malgré lui. Blaise avait toujours adoré les films d'action moldu et avait toujours rêvé de dire cette phrase en pleine mission. C'était chose faite maintenant….

« Zabinni, nous ne sommes pas là pour déblatérer des conneries ! Alors arrêtez de faire le guignol et tenez vous près. »

Mais ça ne semblait pas plaire au chef de la mission. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en se disant, que se serait peut-être un peu plus difficile que ça pour les mettre ensemble. De toute façon, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore bien et Judie n'allait certainement pas partir en Angleterre pour la gueule d'ange de Blaise. Quoique son ami serait capable de suivre le diable s'il lui promettait monts et merveilles alors pourquoi ne pas suivre Judie et rester en Amérique ?

« Bien, d'après le Docteur Ross, Lucius Malfoy se trouverait à cinquante pas et se déplacerait vers notre position. Tenez-vous près. » Fit la voix de la jeune femme.

« Judie, nous attaquons ou nous restons en place ? » demanda une voix d'homme.

« Non vous ne bougez pas, tant que Malfoy n'est pas à portée facile. »

Le silence se fit durant un moment, parfois Judie donnant des ordres à ses hommes ou rappelant Blaise à l'ordre quand il lui donnait l'envie de chanter dans le micro au plus grand damne de Harry qui se demandait quel était la divinité qui lui avait foutu un équipier comme lui. La seule réponse qui lui vint fut Maugrey Fol'œil qui n'avait en réalité rien d'une divinité, mais qui ressemblait plutôt à un monstre grec que l'on devait combattre. Il secoua la tête en rigolant et reporta son attention sur la rue.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que Judie redonna ses ordres.

« Attention à tous, attention Lucius Malfoy en approche. Tenez-vous. Il arrive du Nord-Ouest. Je répète, Lucius Malfoy en approche. Il arrive du Nord-Ouest. »

Tous les officiers se tinrent près à passer à l'attaque. Chacun, baguette au poing, attendait que le Mangemort fasse son apparition.

Harry lui ne cessait de murmurer pour lui-même.

« Aller, Lucius, approche. Lucius, allez vient. Je veux te coffrer pour avoir éloigner Draco de moi. Je veux te faire payer pour ce que tu lui as toujours fait. Aller vient je te dit ! »

Il répétait cela sans cesse, ses yeux braqués sur la rue venant du Nord-Ouest comme l'avait dit Judie.

Il sentait dans son cœur que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliqué, mais son cœur se serrait à chaque minute. Une seule réponse lui vint en tête. Son lien avec Draco. C'était lui qui augmentait à l'approche de Lucius Malfoy. Pourquoi ?

Il eut la réponse quand le père de son amant apparut au coin de la rue. Habillé comme un parfait moldu, ses longs cheveux attachés dans son dos, il ressemblait à un citoyen normal. Mais si l'on regardait d'un peu plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il recherchait activement quelque chose rien que par son regard toujours en mouvement. Harry devina qu'il recherchait son fils. Rien que par le tic nerveux de sa lèvre supérieur, il sut qu'il était à sa recherche et qu'il était sur le point de le trouver.

« Tenez-vous près. » Fit Judie dans leurs oreilles.

Elle allait donner l'ordre d'attaquer quand Lucius attaqua. Il avait sortit sa baguette et tenait une personne par le col de son habit. Des cheveux noirs, un visage anguleux mais harmonieux, des yeux que Harry identifia comme gris, une couleur bien spécifique et rare. Draco avait changé son apparence. Le cœur du brun fit un bon dans sa poitrine alors qu'il reconnaissait son amant. Voilà pourquoi son lien devenait si fort, lui faisait si mal. Draco approchait et savait que son père le suivait vu qu'il ne paraissait nullement surpris de voir son père l'attraper.

« Attendez, personne ne bouge. » les arrêta Judie.

« Mais Mademoiselle, on ne peut pas…. » Essaya un officier.

« J'ai dit attendez ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

On pu entendre un soupir et puis plus rien. Chacun attendant les ordres.

Mais Harry savait que personne n'avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Lucius n'allait pas tuer son fils aussi simplement. Il voudrait faire durer le plaisir. Le torturer jusqu'à en avoir marre de lui. Et Harry savait combien Lucius pouvait être un véritable sadique en matière de torture, mais aussi très imaginatif.

Il avait prit sa décision bien avant de venir en Amérique et il la suivrait coûte que coûte. Si Lucius attaquait Draco, il serai toujours là pour le défendre et empêcher Malfoy de faire mal à son fils.

« J'y vais Blaise. » dit-il doucement.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu … ? Non Harry, ne fais pas ça. » fit Blaise, essayant de le convaincre.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal à Draco ! Je ne le supporterais pas tu entends ! » Hurla-t-il au micro.

« Harry NON ! » s'écria Blaise en voyant son ami sortir de sa cachette et avancer vers Lucius.

Mais c'était trop tard, Harry avait déjà enlevé son oreillette et marchait d'un pas assuré vers son amant et son père. Personne d'autre n'avait deviné que l'homme aux cheveux noir était en réalité Draco, même Blaise ne l'avait pas reconnu mais voyant le comportement de son coéquipier, il sut qui il était. Et il savait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

Harry se rapproche inexorablement des deux Malfoy. Son regard scannait Lucius à la recherche d'une faille. Normalement il n'était pas seul. Alors où étaient ses gardes du corps ?

**oOoOoOo**

« Draco tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper encore longtemps ? N'est-ce pas mon _fils_ ? » Cracha le blond avec dégoût.

« Père, jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir vous échapper longtemps, mais ne croyez pas que je vais me laisser faire aussi facilement. » cracha Draco avec hargne.

« Draco, Draco, Draco, tu ne comprend pas, tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper. Nous sommes trois contre un alors évite de trop rêver. Tu as vraiment pris de mauvaise habitude en fréquentant ce sang de bourbe Draco. »

« Ne parler pas comme ça de lui ! » cracha l'ancien Serpentard.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas t'enfuir pour aller pleurer dans les bras de ta maudite mère Draco ? Tu crois que tu auras le temps de partir avant même que je ne te tues ? Tu es fou Draco. Tu n'es même pas digne d'être un Malfoy. Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils. »

« Je ne suis pas votre fils ! Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Vous entendez ? Jamais ! » Hurla l'amant du brun qui était maintenant assez près pour tout entendre.

« Oui, Draco, croit ce que tu veux mais ne croit pas que parce que tu es mon fils je ne vais pas te … punir pour les fautes que tu as fait…. » Le prévint Lucius avec une voix encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude.

« Vous touchez un seul de ses cheveux Lucius, et vous pouvez être sûr que l'enfer ne sera rien comparé à ce que je vous ferais. » fit alors Harry d'une voix anormalement basse et grave mais qui fut entendu par les deux Malfoy

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui, et de stupeur ouvrèrent leurs yeux en grand en le voyant. Lucius pâlit à vue d'œil alors que Draco regardait son amant avec des yeux rond. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ?

« Ha… Harry » murmura-t-il alors qu'il n'en revenait pas.

Pourquoi l'avait-il retrouvé ? Il allait encore lui créer des problèmes. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa mère, et ses enfants. Leurs enfants.

« Tiens, tiens. Monsieur Potter, vous venez à la rescousse de votre cher et tendre ? Que c'est touchant. » Fit Lucius avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Lucius, si j'étais vous je la fermerais. Une vingtaine d'Auror ont cerné la rue. Vous ne pourrez pas faire un geste sans qu'une baguette ne soit pointée sur vous. »

L'homme se mit alors en position d'attaque, faisant fi des moldus qui les regardaient bizarrement en passant à leurs côtés.

« Harry. » murmura Draco.

Non il ne pouvait pas le retrouver. Pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas retourner avec lui en Angleterre. Ils allaient arrêter son père mais il ne pourra jamais retourner en Angleterre tant que ses enfants ne seront pas sûrs d'être en sécurité. Jamais il ne retournera avec Harry. Et le voir maintenant, lui faisait encore plus mal que de ne pas le voir durant un an. Son lien lui faisait tellement mal en cet instant. Il fallait qu'il parte… Sinon… il ne résisterait pas et le suivrais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il…

Fallait…

Juste…

Qu'il…

S'en aille…

« Potter, ce n'est pas avec vos petits copains qui sont peureux pour se montrer que je vais avoir peur. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'offre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ceux qui lui sont dévoués corps et âmes. » Siffla le grand blond en pointant sa baguette sur le brun qui ne s'occupait plus de lui depuis que son regard avait croisé les yeux de Draco.

« Draco. » murmura-t-il, ses yeux ne croyant pas qu'il revoyait son amant après un an. Il ne pouvait pas croire la chance qu'il avait de le revoir. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'il ne le retrouverait jamais et qu'il finirait seul, désemparé. Mais il était là, en face de lui, à le regarder, ses yeux brillants.

« Draco. » murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois, essayant de le faire réagir. Tout ce qui était autour de lui avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus la rue, il n'y avait plus de Lucius Malfoy et les moldus qui les entouraient. Il n'y avait plus de mission. Rien. Juste Draco. Et lui.

« Oh vous me faites pitié tout les deux ! » commença à s'énervé Lucius. D'un mouvement de baguette, plus aucun mouvement ne fut fait par les moldus. Personnes ne bougeaient à part eux. On pouvait voir une vieille dame traversée la rue alors qu'une voiture semblait avancer à vive allure vers elle.

Un enfant semblait courir pour rattraper son ballon, une vendeuse remettait un chapeau de grande marque sur un mannequin, ses bras en l'air dans une position pour le moins inconfortable.

Harry ne se rendait compte de rien et pourtant il sentait que quelque chose se passait. Les yeux de Draco reflétaient la même chose. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Il se rendit compte alors qu'autour d'eux tout semblait sans vie. Comme mis en pause pour un moment indéterminé. Il n'eut même pas à se demander qui avait fait cela.

En face de lui, se tenait Lucius Malfoy, baguette au poing et près à lancer un sort au moindre fait et geste.

Harry se mit en position de défense, attendant l'attaque qu'il était sûr de voir arriver. Après tout, c'était Lucius Malfoy qu'il avait en face de lui. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était le bras droit de Voldemort. Père de son amant qui lui en voulait à mort, pensant qu'il était la cause du détour de Draco contre lui et son Maître.

« Potter, tu vas regretter d'avoir détourné Draco de sa destiné ! » cracha le grand blond en lui lançant un stupéfix que Harry évita facilement.

« Vous êtes minable Lucius. Jamais Draco ne vous aurait suivit même si je n'avais pas été là. Ce n'est pas un lâche comme vous. Il sait ce qu'il veut et n'a pas besoin de ce caché derrière un fou mégalomane. » Fit le brun d'un ton moqueur.

Il eut comme réponse un Doloris lancé dans direction mais qu'il évita agilement en se baissant. Le maléfice entra en contact à un homme en costume cravate qui se trouvait derrière Harry. Son corps tomba au sol, secoué de spasmes de douleurs. Mais aucun cri ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Son corps souffrait mais il était toujours inconscient et immobile.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla Draco qui se réveilla enfin.

Mais aucun des deux ne se préoccupèrent de lui, trop occupé à essayer d'anéantir l'autre.

« Père, arrêtez ! Harry… » Dit-il, sa voix devenant un murmure quand il vit son ex-amant se remettre debout, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, ses pupilles devenant d'un jaune brillant hypnotisant mais effrayant.

« Endoloris ! » hurla Lucius Malfoy vers son fils qui trop occupé à regardé les yeux du brun, ne s'écarta pas et reçut le sort en pleine poitrine.

Ce fut comme au ralenti que Harry vu la scène se passer sous ses yeux. Il vit le corps de son amour tombé au sol, prit de spasmes, essayant de garder le hurlement de douleur entre ses lèvres. Il serrait ses poings convulsivement alors que le rire malfaisant de Lucius résonnait dans les oreilles du brun. Puis après un long moment qui paru interminable à Harry, Draco hurla. Il libéra ce cri synonyme de sa souffrance. Ce hurlement qui fit mal à Harry. Il ressentait la douleur de son amour et pour cela il voulait tuer Lucius. Draco souffrait à cause de son père. Il devait à tout prix empêché Lucius de faire souffrir celui qu'il aimait. Il se l'était promit. Et il tiendrait sa promesse. Même si pour cela il devait prendre le sort à la place de Draco.

Ses pupilles noirs se rétrécirent alors que la couleur autrefois verte émeraude de ses yeux devint un peu plus jaune à force de sentir la douleur de Draco dans son cœur.

Il sentit au fond de lui quelque chose monter. Il sentait une sorte de sauvagerie se réveiller dans son cœur. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il ne s'en rende compteIl sentit bientôt ses muscles se rétracter et changer sous sa peau, ses mains qu'il porta à ses yeux étaient recouvertes d'un fin duvet noir charbon. Il se sentit rétrécir mais en même temps il sentit qu'il était plus fort. Il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait et après un dernier regard perçant à Lucius et un regard tendre à Draco, il se transforma complètement.

Sa vue se faisait plus parfaite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses sens étaient à l'affût. Il sentait la peur naître chez Lucius quand celui-ci croisa son regard jaune. Les yeux du grand blond passèrent de ses yeux, à son pelage d'un noir charbon. Harry savait que ses muscles étaient très bien définis sous son pelage noir et il savait s'en servir.

Contrairement à ce que Harry avait cru être en voyant son animagi, ce n'était pas une panthère noire qu'il incarnait. Non c'était un autre animal. Un autre fauve aussi réputé et crains. Un jaguar. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Son pelage doux était aussi noir que la nuit. Des pupilles jaunes fluorescentes dont les pupilles noires augmentaient de diamètre tout en fixant Lucius. Il n'eut pas à ouvrir la gueule pour sortir un son. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge puis il laissa entrapercevoir ses crocs d'un blanc ivoire.

Lucius le regardait avec frayeur, le Doloris étant arrêté depuis pas mal de temps. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tout les sens, essayant sans aucun doute de trouver une issue. Mais l'animal ayant perçut ses regards bondit sur lui sans que Malfoy père ne puisse faire aucun mouvement. Le jaguar se retrouva sur le buste de Lucius, ses crocs commençant à mordre le bras du blond qui hurla de douleur. Jamais Harry n'avait ressentit autant de haine pour quelqu'un. Cet … homme osait toucher à son amour. Cet esclave de Voldemort osait s'en prendre à l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait fait la promesse de protéger coûte que coûte. Non jamais il ne pourrai haïr quelqu'un encore plus qu'à cet instant.

Sa gueule s'ouvrait et se refermait sur le bras du Mangemort. Il mordait le bras porteur de cette baguette qui avait causé tant de souffrance et de morts.

Lucius hurla quand ses crocs atteignirent un endroit particulièrement douloureux. Le blond eut pourtant la force de lancer un sortilège grâce à sa baguette qu'il avait miraculeusement réussit à garder. L'animal se retrouva expulsé à cinq mètres de lui, sur le flanc, laissant le temps le temps à Malfoy de se relever.

Le jaguar se releva pourtant rapidement. Il se mit aussitôt en position d'attaque.

Le dos rond, les poils redressés, la gueule ouverte laissant apparaître ses crocs blancs, il grogna. Il était prêt à tuer.

Harry ne contrôlait plus rien. Son instinct animal lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire. Et cela se résumait à deux choses essentielles….

Protéger Draco et empêcher Lucius de faire souffrir et de tuer.

Son instinct de protection pour son clan s'était réveillé aussitôt le sort lancé sur Draco. Il n'avait pu empêcher sa transformation de s'effectuer.

Durant un long moment, le Mangemort et le félin s'observèrent. Chacun essayaient de trouver ou de sentir une faille chez l'autre.

Bien sûr Harry pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Il savait qu'il gagnerait. Mais rien n'est pire que la souffrance mentale.

Ses yeux jaunes fixèrent un court instant la blessure sanguinolente qu'il avait faite au bras droit de Lucius.

Le sang suintait de la plaie et dégoulinait le long du bras pendant et arrivait jusqu'à la pointe de la baguette, des gouttes tombant au sol.

Harry était fier d'avoir pu blesser le père de son amour. Au moins il savait ce qu'il risquait s'il le faisait encore souffrir.

Mais il savait au fond de lui, que s'il n'arrivait pas à calmer son instinct animal, il pourrait faire encore plus de ravages. Mais personne à part Draco ne pouvait le calmer. Les officiers en fonction ainsi que Blaise et Judie devaient être figé comme tous les moldus se trouvant dans la rue. Ils n'étaient d'aucune aide à ce moment précis.

Draco lui, s'était redressé. Assis sur le sol, il avait regardé, effaré, son ex-amant bondir sur son père et lui déchiré le bras de ses crocs acérés. Il pouvait sentir toute la rage et la haine que Harry éprouvait pour Lucius. Mais il sentait également tout l'amour et l'envie de le protéger que le brun éprouvait pour lui. Son cœur battait la chamade au même rythme de celui effréné de Harry. Ils étaient tout les deux sur les mêmes ondes.

Les deux combattants étaient encore en position d'attaque quand sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, deux personnes apparurent derrière Harry. Draco eut tout juste le temps de hurler le prénom de son amour, que deux sorts furent lancés sur le jaguar qui tomba, flanc contre le sol, assommé.

Lucius encra ses yeux bleu clair dans ceux gris de Draco, tout son dégoût passant à travers.

« On se retrouvera Draco. Et croit-moi tu te diras que tu aurais mieux fait de me suivre au lieu de tomber amoureux d'un Sang-mêlé comme Potter. » Cracha Lucius avec rage.

D'un mouvement de tête à ses deux acolytes qui n'étaient nul autre que Crabbe et Goyle Senior. Ils disparurent dans un mouvement de cape et aussitôt toute la population se trouvant dans la grande rue reprit vie.

La vieille dame qui traversait la rue fut de justesse fauchée par la voiture qui fonçait à pleine vitesse vers elle. Mais comme au ralenti, la vitesse changea de trajectoire et entra en contact avec le garçon courant après sa balle. Tout le monde dans la rue se stoppa, des cris commençant à résonner alors qu'ils prenaient conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé. L'enfant gisait sur le trottoir, le visage en sang, les membres formant des angles anormaux.

Ce fut Blaise qui accouru vers lui en premier, il s'était réveillé en même temps que tout les autres mais étant sorcier, il fut plus rapide à reprendre connaissance, tout comme Judie et les officiers.

Il prit en compte l'état de l'enfant et diagnostiqua la paralysie complète de ses deux jambes. L'enfant ne pourrait plus jamais marché.

Draco qui après un long moment reprit conscience de où il se trouvait, vit avec stupéfaction son ancien meilleur ami courir près d'un enfant. Ses yeux voyagèrent un peu partout et il put deviné que la majorité des personnes présentent étaient des sorciers. Son regard s'arrêta sur la forme noire allongée près d'un mur de pierre. Harry était encore sous sa forme animale et ne semblait pas conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Draco du résisté à l'envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de partir avec lui. Mais ce fut avec toute sa volonté qu'après un dernier regard empli de tendresse et d'amour qu'il se releva et entrant dans la petite ruelle juste derrière lui, il reprit sa couleur de cheveux originale et transplana.

Blaise releva les yeux un moment, cherchant du regard Harry. Il eut la surprise de voir le même jeune homme aux cheveux noirs que Lucius suivait un peu plutôt. Quand l'homme fixa son regard sur une forme animal au pelage noir que Blaise identifia comme étant son ami brun, il sut que l'homme était en réalité Draco. Il le vit se lever après un moment, et disparaître dans une ruelle. L'ancien Serpentard se releva et couru vers le jaguar qui semblait reprendre de ses esprits.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et eut la surprise de se retrouver devant un mur de pierre, le béton dur sous lui. Il se releva un peu, ses pattes engourdies. Il entendit des bruits de pas rapide en sa direction et vit Blaise arrivé affolé vers lui.

« Harry ! Mon vieux ! Tu vas bien ? » Fit-il essoufflé.

L'animal fixa son regard vide sur lui, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une image lui revint alors. Draco, ses cheveux devenus noirs, le fixant avec surprise et tristesse. Il se souvenait. Le Doloris lancé. Lucius et leur combat. Et puis plus rien. On l'avait assommé.

Alors maintenant…

Où était Draco ?

Il rechercha partout dans la rue la présence de son amant, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que des moldus et des sorciers de l'ASA.

« Harry, je… Draco est partit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le retenir. Je suis désolé Harry. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était lui au début. … Tu dois me trouver nul. Impossible de reconnaître son meilleur ami. » Blaise baissa la tête, déconfit.

Quand il la releva il put voir que le jaguar s'était redressé. Sa tête était baissée mais il pouvait voir ses yeux jaunes reprendre un peu de leur couleur verte initiale. Mais il eut la surprise de voir une larme, une unique larme coulée de l'œil droit du jaguar, alors qu'il fermait douloureusement les yeux. Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette scène. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer voir un animal pleuré et pourtant il en avait la douloureuse preuve devant lui. Son ami pleurait.

« Harry… » Souffla-t-il, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que le jaguar s'était relevé et courrait dans la ruelle, il le vit disparaître, il ne savait où. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de se défouler et d'extérioriser sa peine et sa rage alors il n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher. Il soupira, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir essayé de retenir Draco.

Blaise, Judie et les officiers passèrent au moins trois bonnes heures pour remettre tout en ordre dans la rue avec l'aide des Oubliators.

Blaise avait réussit à prendre des nouvelles de l'enfant avant de partir. Il n'avait effectivement plus aucune chance de pouvoir un jour remarcher. Blaise avait été attristé en voyant ses parents arriver. C'étaient deux personnes simples. Une femme rondouillette au visage sympathique et un homme d'affaire qui semblait très aimant de sa famille. Pour eux, ils avaient tout perdu à cet instant.

L'ancien Serpentard savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider et c'est avec tristesse et peine qu'il retourna à l'ASA. Judie s'étonna d'ailleurs de son calme olympien. Elle qui avait vu le jeune homme parlé à tout va depuis leur arrivée, cela lui faisait étrange et bizarrement, ça lui manquait de ne pas entendre ses remarques idiotes et sans aucun rapport avec l'instant.

Le soir même, Harry n'était toujours pas rentré. Blaise ne savait pas où il se trouvait et cela commença à l'inquiéter. Harry était capable de tout quand il souffrait ou qu'il était en colère. Blaise le savait pour l'avoir vu après le départ de Draco l'année passée.

Le Gryffondor était partit quelque temps après le départ de son amant. Ils ne l'avaient pas revu avant une bonne semaine, se demandant sans cesse où pouvait se trouver leur ami. Ce fut un matin qu'il rentra. Il était en nage, portait les mêmes vêtements et on pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit rien que par les cernes sous ses yeux. Mais ils avaient su qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges et irrité en dessous des paupières. Ses joues semblaient brûlées et ses lèvres étaient gercées. Oh oui Harry allait très mal à cette époque et son état n'avait que très peu amélioré. Mais si encore aujourd'hui il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son amour et le récupéré, Blaise savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire sentir bien. Personne ne pourrait le sentir vivant et gagner son cœur. Son amour était dévoué qu'à une seule et unique personne : Draco. Et ce pour toujours.

Le jeune homme tournait en rond dans l'un des bureaux du centre de l'Autorité Sorcière. Un agent lui avait soufflé qu'il allait user le parquet à force mais Blaise ne l'avait pas écouté. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ils avaient raté la mission. Ils avaient eut rapidement une chance de capturer Lucius Malfoy et ses acolytes et ils avaient tout perdu. Le moins que l'on puisse c'était que Judie était remontée. Elle leur avait hurlé dessus dès qu'ils étaient rentré et ce fut le Directeur Jacob White qui du la calmer pour qu'elle ne lance pas un Sortilège Impardonnable à l'un de ses hommes. Bien sûr Mr White avait sourit en disant cela, mais chacun savait qu'il était furieux. Lucius Malfoy causait bien des soucis en Amérique depuis quelques temps et les moldus commençaient à ce poser des questions. Il y avait des soupçons. Beaucoup trop même.

Blaise soupira une nouvelle fois quand il posa son regard sur l'horloge murale. Vingt deux heures trente et Harry n'était toujours pas rentré. Il savait qu'il aurait du prévenir Maugrey depuis longtemps mais Harry étant son ami, peut être même le meilleur depuis que Draco était partit, il pouvait lui laissé le temps de se reprendre.

« Toc Toc. » fit une voix dans son dos alors qu'il grognait pour la soixante cinquième fois de la soirée.

Il se retourna, un commentaire bien pimenté près à sortir de ses lèvres. On n'est pas Serpentard qui le souhaite ! Mais il se reprit pourtant aussitôt.

Judie était sur le pas de la porte, son tailleur noir moulant ses formes que Blaise se faisait un plaisir de dessiner de ses yeux depuis leur arrivée. Mais pourtant ce soir il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Seul Harry et Draco comptait.

« Judie, euh Mlle Fox, je suis désolé mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas vous accorder de mon temps. Je vais partir chercher Harry. Je le connais. Je sais ce qu'il peut faire et je … » fit le châtain sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Blaise. Vous me permettez que je vous appelle Blaise ? » Il hocha la tête. « Bien, Blaise, Mr Potter doit avoir une bonne raison d'être partit et je le conçois. Mais je vous interdit de partir à sa recherche simplement parce qu'il est votre ami. Nous avons une mission et il faut y mettre un terme dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Alors soit vous nous suivez pour rechercher ce pourri de Malfoy, soit vous rentrez gentiment chez vous dans votre pays humide et pluvieux. » La voix de la jeune femme claqua comme un fouet et Blaise se retrouva la bouche ouverte devant tant de… à vrai dire il ne savait pas trop, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait pensé devant une telle femme se résumait à un « Wow » qu'il qualifierait de débile si ce n'était pas lui qui le pensait.

Cette femme était une bombe atomique et toutes ses réactions rendaient l'Auror un peu plus flageolant à chaque fois. Il ferait pour qu'elle fasse attention à lui-même si c'était pour le rabaisser constamment.

« Euh, … humpf, … non euh … Judie … Je vais rester c'est juste que… Enfin je me fais du souci pour mon ami. Il a un tempérament … euh sauvage je dirais et il réagit au quart de tour. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait faire si Drac- enfin si la personne à qui il tient disparaît mais je sais qu'il irait loin. Très loin même. »

Le con ! Il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de parler ! Cette femme était envoûtante ! Elle avait un putain de sexe appel et lui, il lui était impossible de résister ! Résister à un l'Imperium ça oui il savait le faire mais résister à une femme comme Judie Fox c'était au dessus de ses moyens ! Quelle disgrâce pour un Serpentard ! Eux qui devait résister à tout !

« Si je comprend bien, Mr Potter a, comme vous venez de le sous-entendre, des sentiments très fort pour quelqu'un et il serait capable de tout pour le protéger ? » demanda Judie en avançant vers lui. Elle se reposa sur la table qui se trouvait au milieu du bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son tatouage en forme de cœur laissé apparaître par sa chemise blanche qui s'était déplacée un peu.

« Euh, ce n'est pas… »

« Oh oui bien sûr, vous dite cela en l'air. Vous me prenez pour une bille Mr Zabinni ? » fit Judie, ses yeux mordoré le fixant d'un air sauvage.

« Eu non, Judie, mais… enfin j'aimerais laissé le choix à Harry d'en parler vous comprenez ? Alors ne me poser pas de question. » Hésita Blaise en voyant la jeune femme se rapprocher encore plus de lui.

« Alors, jamais je ne pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe Mr Zabinni ? Si votre ami ne revient pas… Vous savez je suis excessivement curieuse en ce qui concerne les personnes qui m'intéressent et je veux en savoir le plus possible sur elle. Alors … » elle interrompit sa phrase, sa poitrine frôlant le torse musclé de Blaise qui du retenir sa respiration. Il voulu demander –Alors quoi ?- mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Elle se mit sur la pointe de ses chaussures, la taille importante de Blaise ne lui facilitant pas la tâche et elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Son souffle caressa la bouche du jeune homme qui ne croyait pas à sa chance.

« Alors, Blaise… » Dit-elle sensuellement. « Dites-moi … ce que … je veux … savoir. »

Ce fut comme une douche froide pour l'Auror qui avait fermé les yeux entre temps. Il les rouvrit aussitôt et se recula. Il butta contre un bureau et après un dernier regard, sortit de la pièce en courant presque.

Judie soupira avant de dire : « Mais pourquoi me fuient-ils tous bon sang ? »

De son côté, Blaise avait décidé de rentrer à l'hôtel que le Ministère leur avait choisit pour leur mission. Avec un peu de chance, Harry y rentrerait une fois calmé. Enfin, il l'espérait...

Il prit un verre de whisky dans le bar mit à leur disposition et prit place dans le grand canapé en cuir de couleur crème. Il but lentement le liquide ambré qui lui brûlait la gorge à chaque gorgée mais qui le réchauffait tout de même un peu.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il passa dans le noir, dans le salon de leur chambre d'hôtel mais quand minuit sonna, il avait bu la moitié de la bouteille posée sur la table basse à côté de lui. Il releva ses yeux brillants vers l'astre de la nuit qui diffusait une lumière opale dans la pièce et soupira pour la énième fois.

Il se décida à aller se coucher. De toute façon, Harry se rentrerait sûrement plus à cette heure si.

Il enleva sa tenue d'Auror qui constituait une grande robe de sorcier de couleur parme, et en dessous une tenue élémentaire comme un pantalon classique noir et une chemise blanche. Il enleva tout ça et se retrouva en boxer. Il frissonna quand il sentit un souffle sur sa peau et d'un mouvement de baguette il alluma la cheminée.

Il se coucha et essaya de s'endormir mais en vain. L'image fugace de Draco et celle de Harry en jaguar pleurant lui revenant sans cesse. Ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble, ils le savaient tous et pourtant ils se faisaient souffrir l'un et l'autre. Draco devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison pour être partit mais Blaise lui en voulait quand même.

Il s'assoupit tout de même après un long moment...

Ce fut un grand fracas qui le réveilla en sursaut de son demi sommeil. Il se redressa d'un bond et sortit du lit, en prenant au passage sa baguette qui se trouvait sous son oreiller. Il entrebâilla doucement la porte, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Le salon était dans la pénombre mais il pu deviner une forme noir assis au sol, secoué de tremblements.

Il reconnu Harry. Il s'avança doucement, comme s'il se trouvait devant un animal sauvage. Et c'était à peu près ça. Car quand il se trouva assez près du brun, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et celui sursauta puis recula craintivement de lui. Blaise put alors voir les larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues. Il avait craqué encore une fois...

Blaise avisa une blessure profonde à la main de son ami et quand il leva les yeux vers le cheminée devant laquelle Harry et lui se trouvaient, il vit le miroir, qui se trouvait au dessus, brisé en mille morceaux. Harry avait du frapper avec son poing dedans pour évacuer sa douleur au profit d'une autre. Mais Blaise savait que rien de tout cela ne fonctionnait.

Son ami avait également ses vêtements en lambeaux et des égratignures sur tout les visage et les bras. Où était-il durant tout ce temps ?

Il s'agenouilla près de son ami et après un moment d'hésitation, le prit dans ses bras mais comme il s'y attendais celui-ci le repoussa d'une onde magique. Il ne savait plus où il était et Blaise le comprenait. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Harry. C'est moi, Blaise. » Murmura-t-il en essayant une nouvelle approche. Cette fois-ci le brun ne résista pas et se jeta dans les bras de son équipier et ami.

« Bon sang, où étais-tu Harry ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! » Demanda-t-il, alors que sa peur de le voir faire une bêtise prenait le dessus.

Il serra le corps tremblant du brun, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes alors qu'il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse.

Harry pleurait, sanglotait et hoquetait douloureusement dans son cou, des paroles entrecoupées entre chaque sanglot.

Blaise ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il disait mais il pu discerner quelques paroles.

« Draco ... M'a laissé ... Ma faute ... Le revoir ... Draco ... Ma faute ... Si mal. »

Tous ces morceaux de phrases étaient hachés par les hoquets douloureux que poussait Harry et Blaise souffrait pour lui.

Le brun s'était serré contre lui alors qu'il avait placé sa main à la place de son cœur et serrait convulsivement le tissu de sa robe d'Auror déchirée.

Blaise savait qu'il souffrait horriblement.

Un jour, il avait eu une discussion avec Draco sur les liens qui unissaient un Veela unis à son compagnon. Ce lien était si fort que chacun pouvait ressentir la douleur de l'autre. Tout les sentiments forts étaient partager à l'autre sans pour autant le vouloir et la souffrance pouvait être horrible pour les deux êtres séparés ... de grés ou de force.

Draco lui avait également expliqué quelque temps après s'être lié physiquement à Harry qu'il arrivait à ressentir le plus minime sentiment de colère, de souffrance ou de joie et qu'il avait à cause de cela, des sautes d'humeurs qui pouvait être importante. Mais il avait pu à l'époque trouver un moyen pour apaiser son compagnon grâce à certain pouvoirs mentaux. Le problème étant que si chacun souffrait au même moment, il leurs était impossible de se faire réconforter par l'autre.

Mais la chose pour laquelle Blaise avait été le plus surpris fut celle où Draco lui expliqua qu'il arrivait à entrer en contact psychique avec son compagnon sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. C'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait parfois voir ce que l'autre voyait, ou voir où l'autre se trouvait.

Blaise trouvait que dans la situation de ses amis, cela pouvait avoir quelque chose de réconfortant pour Draco mais également quelque chose de déprimant.

Un Veela qui n'avait pas la possibilité de toucher, de sentir où de voir son compagnon était un mort au bout d'un certain temps. Temps qui était très minime. Blaise craignait la perte de Draco si celui-ci ne revenait pas près de celui qui devait partager sa vie pour toujours.

Il reporta son attention sur le brun qui se calmait peu à peu sous les mots de réconfort de son ami. Bien sûr ce n'était pas Draco mais ça avait le mérite de le calmer.

« Harry, il faut que je soigne tes blessures et comme nous ne pouvons pas utiliser notre magie quand nous sommes dans l'hôtel, nous allons dans la salle de bain pour que je prenne le nécessaire. D'accord Harry ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le brun acquiesça après un petit moment et ils se relevèrent tout les deux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, Blaise refermant la porte derrière eux après avoir allumé la lumière. Ce n'était pas cette nuit encore qu'il pourrait faire une nuit tranquille et complète.

**Et bien merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**

**Je dois dire que je suis assez fier de ce chapitre qui ne devait pas se dérouler comme ça au début mais bon quand miss Inspiration vient dans le coin alors qu'elle se fait la malle de temps en temps (Qui a dit tout le temps ?), on ne va pas la contrarier. Alors j'ai suivi ce qu'elle me dictait et ça a donné ce chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus néanmoins. J'essaye de m'investir au maximum dans cette fic pour rattraper mon retard alors je fais de mon mieux que cela vous plaise. J'espère que j'ai réussi. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez please. **

**Une petite review pour Vert Emeraude ? **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dit à bientôt. **

**Bisous !**

**Vert Emeraude**


End file.
